A Puff of Smoke
by ArmyCarbine
Summary: The RED team is using Scout rather raw and the boy is getting tired of it - until Spy takes action and decides to bring the two of them closer. However, will the rest of the team allow them? Spy x Scout. Rated M for eventual sexual acts.
1. Chapter 1

The youngest man on the team was the one who usually did the commissions from the other members on team RED. Like, bringing Demoman more booze or getting Spy more cigarettes, or getting Engineer a new wrench or new screws - since he was the _delivery boy. Scout._

Every Friday was the end of the week if not an extreme emergency occurred, like having their intelligence stolen unexpectedly. But that had never happen since the BLU team usually also wanted a weekend to cool off and just take it easy at, so the both teams earned eachothers' respect at that.

However, the Scout of the RED team was getting tired of this, doing things for everyone all the time. If he disappeared, the others would surely be helpless he thought. Or well, if he just quit it, they would probably ragequit and drag him out from his room during the whole weekend. Or put a lock on the door so he couldn't even get in so they could access him even more easily. Real shitty.

The whole team returned walking on the bridge of 2fort, no one really noticing that they were only eight instead of nine, because Scout took the tunnel tracks back as he didn't want to join his team right now. He just knew they would starting talking to him about what they wanted to get, how much, which time. It was always like that. And he really fricking hated it, that was it. It didn't work complaining about it because they never listened either, and it really sucked. So this time the brunette decided to just take it easy, wait on the roof until the party had calmed down and then return into his room in peace and silence. The next day he could hide somewhere until the weekend was over, come back, and tell them he was being a hostage or something, but of course maybe that wouldn't even work to scare them off with losing their dear delivery boy as they never even cared about him. So why would Scout care about them too?

He eyed his soaked shoes as he walked against the weak flood of water escaping out from behind bars at the stairs that lead up to their fort, but he wouldn't cross the other half of the well until midnight in case someone would spot him walking out again. When night approached, Scout would leave to the roof as said, but oh man this would be some long, long hours to wait. He sat down in the corner of the tunnel at the little area where Engineer usually would build a sentry or two to prevent BLU from sneaking from under the tunnels, expect, there was nothing there now, and since they were all free now, no one would certainly not be there during the whole weekend.

The eight men gathered in Soldier's gathering room as they did every Friday, every man taking a seat, and only then realizing one seat was empty - Sniper glanced at it unamused and Demoman just didn't care. The seat between them was supposed to be for Scout who wasn't there.

" Where is Scout? " Soldier barked as he immediately saw that not all men were gathered. Heavy leaned forward a bit to get a better look of the line they sat in to see confirm that the teenager wasn't there, and looked around confused. Pyro tilted his head, perhaps in unamusement or worry - it was hard to tell from not seeing a face behind that mask of his. Spy had just lit a cigarette as he also turn to look at the empty seat between Sniper and Demoman, and let out a sigh.

" Maybe he got killed before ve got here? " Medic muttered.  
>" Or maybe he already left to town.. " , Sniper added.<p>

" We do not have time to wait for Scout! Good job maggots, you have once again made me proud! Continue on like this! After a good week's work, you now can take a rest in three days. Gather here on Monday again! " Soldier barked once again, creating echo the room that bounces from wall to wall. " Questions? "

" ..What if tiny man Scout does not return? Do spawn work after mission? " , the biggest man of the room, Heavy slowly asked with his dark voice. Everyone fell silent, realizing how actually boring they would have without their own requests from town they got from Scout.  
>" Heavy needs polish for Natasha... " he continued but got cut off by Pyro who only mumbled something unrecognizable from behind the mask.<p>

" Yeah, that's what I think too, Pyro. Maybe he just stumbled upon something on the way here and will drop by any second now, y'all know how Scout is.. " Engineer nodded, and turned to the left so that the rest of the group would hear. But everyone was silent the coming seconds and no Scout ran in from the entrance, slamming the door open and panting some really bad excuse, thinking he was funny. Only silence.

At last, Spy sighed after taking another puff of his cigarette, letting the smoke out.  
>" Don't be sad, gentlemen. If Scout does not show up, allow me to go instead if it tears your hearts so much not having your traditional weekend ruined. "<p>

Demoman let out a yowl in happiness, getting hopes up, really wanting whiskey.  
>" Really? That's really nice of'ya Spy! " , the man next to the Frenchman, Engineer, patted the Frenchman's back. The slim man stood up after the group had raised their hopes a little more, talking silent.<p>

" Alright. Have a good day. Dismissed! " Soldier nodded, making his oversized helmet bounce a bit.

" You know what to get, right? " , Sniper made his was to Spy and even talking first as everyone surrounded the Frenchman in need to tell him what to get. " There there everyone, do not think I am ignorant like little teenage boy Scout, I do know what to get you all. I will be back soon. " Spy left after dropping the burned-out cigarette to the floor and gently squeezing it with his foot against the floor to let the ember out. He closed the door quietly after him and only now he felt a bit worry for Scout. Where exactly could he be? Tthat little boy was reckless, yes, but a whole three-day-weekend without respawning would be utterly boring. And what if he didn't even come back? Then that would be a problem for all of them, losing a man on the team. And Scout was a really useful boy too, he was fast as the wind and he bonk'd BLU with his Sandman, making them easily to kill. Spy snorted and sighed once again, deciding to leave to the teenager's room before heading to town in case he would be there, sulking maybe. If there was a problem, it was important to talk about it then to sulk over it, Spy knew. But as he opened the door, and peeked in, studying the room thoroughly, seeking movement, but he found nothing. He then headed to the control room to see if the brunette really was in the hideout after nodding at Medic and Engie who sat at the table.

" Scout is in the hideout, see? Bon. But I will leave now. Au revoir, messieurs! " , Spy cloaked and disappeared into nothing, camouflaging with the environment.

The sky had turned baby pink at the horizon and a glimpse of dark ocean blue straight up, leaving distant stars twinkling as Spy returned with bags, lots of bags. He entered the fort, heading to his smoking room to announce that he was back with all of the things to everyone so that the negative and depressing energy in the building would go away. After about two minutes everyone gathered outside the entrance to the smoking room, Spy waiting.

" Natasha is sad because Natasha did not get polished at right time! If tiniest man had been here Natasha would have gotten clean much faster! " , Heavy complained half threatening at the Frenchman, receiving his oh so beloved polish for his machine gun. Spy only rolled his eyes, about to give an answer that he wasn't built for it(built for carrying so much things in a long amount of time like this!) or that he wasn't used to it but that would only sound like an excuse for being lazy, so he changed his mind after giving the Pyro new lighters.

" And for Sniper, supplies for lunch next week headshoting BLU " the Frenchman gave the aussie a whole bag full of supplies for all kinds of sandwiches. Spy reached into one of the bags as Engie walked infront of him, " Ya' got my screws? ". The builder got a whole box of different screws and a smile from Spy. The bags soon got emptied as everyone got what they wanted but one thing - four bottles of BONK! for Scout. The slim man grunted, and left into the corridors in search of the lost boy. He searched through everyone's rooms(cloaked of course), under tables, outside, the kitchen, even his own room in case Scout decided to play even more stupider than he already was since Spy knew that no one dared to go in there without his permission. He sighed at the stairs down to the sewer as he knew that if he would go down there, he would make his suit wet. But no time for that, Scout deserved a day off too in a while. The Frenchman walked down and stepped in to the water, walking to Engie's little corner down there to find nothing. Spy now thought it was weird since that was the only place he hadn't searched through, only to find it empty. He slowly headed back up, cursing under his breath now that he now had gotten his shoes and pants soaked for nothing, and decided to just return to his room. That boy would show up sooner or later anyway.

Scout laid on his back on the roof of their hideout, almost falling asleep of the relaxation. Oh man, it was so nice to just drop everything and everyone off your shoulders and not worry over anything. He sat up, and stretched himself after having laid there for about two hours maybe, but froze as a bullet passed his ear by one centimetre. He then frowned annoyed, turning to look where it possibly could have getting fired from to find a BLU Sniper from the other side of 2fort, teasing him. That was it, Scout was now back to his previous mood. The depression, anger and revenge that he wanted to get out totally took over again, and he growled loudly at the Sniper. He really hated it, and jumped down carefully to enter the fort again, hoping to get unseen.

Hearing a cheering Demoman from one of the rooms, it only made Scout more annoyed, and he started to run to his room, passing Spy without even noticing it himself. Spy blinked a few times before nodding to himself that that was definitely Scout who had passed him - like a wind.

Landing three royal knocks on Scout's door, Spy heard a muffled 'Go away!'. Seems like the brunette took after himself, quite funny actually. But Spy entered anyway, and found the boy he had searched for the whole day laying on his bed in the dark room, covering his head with a pillow.

" So zhis is where you are, interesting. "

Spy. Spy's voice. Why Spy? Scout was about to snap, if he was gonna hear an insult from the pale lips of that man, he would literally explode.

" I searched for you all over the place today, I searched in here but I did not see you. Are you trying to become a spy? " Spy explained calm, friendly-toned. Scout hated it, that was it, but something in the older man's voice calmed him down. The sentence was annoying as heck, don't get that wrong, but Spy somewhat said it with the wrong tone, which made it drop the meaning of it.

" Mh. "  
>" I bought your energy drinks for you when I was in town. I wanted you to have them before someone else would take them, mon ami. "<p>

Scout peeked up from the pillow to eye the Frenchman in confusion. His eyes then glanced the bag that got placed onto a table at the door. " I will be going now zhen. Good evening, Scout. "

The brunette stared at the door. Did like, Spy care or something? It must be a joke... Jumping off the bed, Scout hurried to the bag to see the drinks lay there, waiting for him. Picking one up, he then again turned to the closed door. One of the many main thoughts that rushed through his head was a wonder if this was piss again, but no, the cans were unopened so it couldn't be. Spy really did buy these, just for him, then? Was it really true? Scout opened a can and drank the soda, not letting his confusion go. He grabbed the bag and walked to sit on his bed. Oh man, he was gonna have to thank Spy for this, like seriously.. Even though he wasn't the nice-guy in all situations, Scout really felt like he didn't have even one friend here. But now, it was like Spy wanted it – or not.. Why was he overthinking so much? Getting hopes up that much? Blergh. Scratch that.


	2. Chapter 2

01:17 AM; Demoman was throwing a party as usual – Sniper had joined, along with Engie, and the rest of the team besides Scout, Spy and Pyro. Pyro was probably trying to sleep in his room or playing with fire or watching cartoons or TV, who knew. And Spy read his magazines in his smoking room, smoking, of course. And Scout - well, he just stared at the ceiling while laying in his bed, almost braindead. He slowly sat up, having decided to just say a_Thank you, I really appreciate_ _it._

People laughed and talked in the hideout, but those who hadn't joined just didn't care since it probably would be over soon. So Scout wandered gently in the corridors, not wanting to get busted for just doing such a soft thing as thanking someone, since he was sure the others didn't look at him that way. Nonono, Scout didn't have a soft side. Or..

He raised his hand to knock, but didn't hit the door. He suddenly got nervous.. What if Spy would just make fun of him? This was really embarrassing.. At last, he knocked the door four times, and froze. There was no turning back now. Perhaps he could pretend that he was drunk, but no, Spy knew that Scout never drank. Okay, no turning back. Be a man damnit!

" Come in. "  
>The brunette slowly opened the door, taking deep breaths. And there the Frenchman sat as always, in a chair infront of a fire, having a little table beside him with all of those cigarettes, some wine and magazines. Spy didn't even turn to the door, as mysterious as he was.<p>

" Erh.. Hey.. Ah.. I just.. "  
>" Good evening, Scout. I thought you were asleep. "<br>" Uh.. How could anyone sleep when all'o'dese idiots are having a fricking party up there? Nobody. Not even you, so why would I? " Scout grunted, cocky. Even though he regretted using that tone right after, since he didn't come here to tease the older man." So uh, yeah. I just wanted to thank you for ya' know, doin' my job today, heh. "  
>" Your job? " , Spy took a puff of his cigarette, still not turning to the other male in the room.<br>" Well, not my job, but ya' know.. Getting stuff for the others today. I really appreciate it man. So yeah.. " , Scout slowly turned to leave the room, grabbing the handle of the door again as he did. " G'night. "  
>" Goodnight, mon lapin. " , Spy muttered, flipping pages.<p>

The door closed, and Scout took a new breath again, smiling at last. That felt kinda good honestly. He headed back to his room to actually get some sleep now that that bother was outta his mind.

The next day, as everyone but the three mentioned earlier were having a hangover. Scout still slept deeply in his bed, enjoying the dream he was having. Pyro was making pancakes as breakfast and well, Spy was in his room, smoking. He had just woken up. Taking a puff of the cigarette, the Frenchman headed out from the room, heading to the kitchen. A good breakfast started the day just fine. As the man entered kitchen, he nodded greetings to the pyromaniac and sat down. He had expected to make it himself, but the other was already on it so he decided to get it served instead. Thinking of which, Scout wasn't here. The boy always woke up the earliest these days to get ready for assistance. Perhaps he didn't want to show his face today either, which resulted in Spy deciding to serve the younger male a breakfast.

" Hrrhh pffh hwfh? "  
>" Excuse me? "<br>" Oupf, whr hrhh? "  
>" Where Scout is? "<br>Pyro nodded.  
>" I do not know. But if you would be so kind to make a portion for him to, I can bring it to him. " , Spy nodded. Pyro approved it seemed. After having trying to communicate with Pyro while eating the breakfast he was given, which was delicious at that, the Frenchman grabbed a plate with pancakes and headed to Scout's room. He saw Soldier sitting against the wall further away in the hall, probably sleeping. But Soldier wasn't harmful right now, so Spy just made his way to the wooden door of Scout's room and knocked gently like always. No respond. He tried to open it but it was locked.<p>

Knocking a bit harder, he soon heard grunts from inside the room and waited. Then a yawn, and then slow, lazy steps that came closer and closer. Scout soon opened the door, looking all awoken from having slept for who knows, a week? His hair was all fluffy and he had a tired face, yet, he smiled lazily.  
>" What? " , the brunette smirked as he saw who it was, not sounding mean or anything.<br>" I got breakfast for you. Eat up before it gets cold. "  
>" Whaa- " , Scout eyed the pancakes surprised, but received the plate. The Frenchman then handed him a fork too and nodded before leaving downstairs. Scout was left with a smirk again, wondering why Spy fed him like this. Well, saved him time for getting down the stairs, having to make breakfast and then get up again. Walking to sit at the bed, the teenager started to feed himself satisfied. And oh boy, these pancakes were glorious – Pyro's right? After having gulped down the pancakes, he later fell asleep on the bed again, not even having swapped to his regular clothes. He wore an oversized red t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, something quite simple to spend your nights in.<p>

Later that day, no one really cared for Scout and that left him alone, just what the brunette wanted. A little bit alone-time once in a while and not do anything, literally. However, Spy took this as an opportunity to try and socialize with the younger man on their team. He grabbed a pack of regular cards, an ordinary man's play he thought. The Frenchman grabbed his disguise kit as the cigarettes laid in it, and headed to Scout's room, which was on the upper floor. But you probably already knew that as it has been mentioned several times already in this story, yes? Spy knocked the door as usual, and waited for a reaction.

" … "

He knocked again and grabbed the handle, trying to open. To his surprise, it this time were open. Well, that boy probably was to oblivious to lock it once again. As the older male peeked in, he saw Scout asleep, looking rather cute and refreshed for once. He closed the door, locking it, and stepped closer to his dear friend. As slender as he was, the Frenchman leaned down a bit to study the tired Scout being rather unconscious since he was asleep. No need to wake him up. First off, it would seem like he was desperate, and that did not fit in to Spy's character at all. Second off, Scout would probably get really mad for getting interrupted. So Spy just walked to lean against a wall in the room, and lit a cigarette. Weird, huh? Not really. He always did that. One cigarette later, Scout actually woke up. He stretched himself quite calm, and scratched his head before he froze, realizing who was in the room with him. Spy? He totally froze in the pose, only staring.

" …Hi? "  
>" Good morning princess. " Spy muttered. Scout slowly dropped his arm and got up from his bed, " Whaddaya want? Why are you in my room? .. I mean like- " the brunette cut himself off as he knew it would sound really gay if he continued. " I mean like, eh.. W- Wasn't the door locked? Yeah! Wasn't it locked? So, how did you get in?<br>" I'm a spy. Even if it would have been locked I would have probably gotten in zooner or later. But to the conclusion, it was unlocked. So I could get in. "  
>" Didn't I lock it? Man, that's bad of me.. So eh.. "<br>" I actually came here to ask you for a card game. You zeem pretty lonely up here and I would like to hold you company now that you aren't busy with other things " , Spy eyed his kit casually.  
>" Well, sure.. " , Scout sat down on the bed again, not knowing where to sit. Not the floor atleast, Spy was too much of an gentleman to sit on the floor.<p>

The Frenchman walked to sit in opposite of Scout on the bed, showing him the cardpack. After pushing the blanket a bit to the side, he started to lay them out on the surface of the bed. Scout didn't even bother to ask what they were going to play as his gaze had gotten stuck at Spy's face. The other looked so elegant even with that mask on, but the suit fit so well to it. Spy knew that he was being stared at but didn't want to break the tension between them just yet. Moments later, he looked up and caught the other's eye – but Scout didn't stop. The older male cleared his throat, and then poked the other's knee with his index finger.

" Excusez-moi, Scout. I haven't got all day. "  
>" Oh shit! "<p>

Now that the teenager had been caught staring, face to face literally, he felt how a growing heat slowly covered his cheeks. It grew even larger, attacking his whole face and ears, it almost felt like his head was getting numb. A quite amusing matter for the man opposite of him. Scout seemed really embarrassed from Spy's view, and it make him smirk a little. Scout turned away embarrassed.

" Shit, don't look at me! "  
>" What made you gaze at me for such a long time, may I ask? " Spy still smirked, wanting answers quite spy-like as he already were.<br>" I didn't look at you! It was.. something on the wall behind you man! I promise! "  
>" We made eye contact. "<br>" Uh.. " , Scout tried to ignore how girlish and queer he sounded right now, which made him even more embarrassed. " Whatever! It's not like you have been free from being lost in your thoughts and THAT has left you staring at something random! "  
>" True. Let's forget about zhis and start the game, mon lapin. "<p>

Scout shook the heat off, and tried to just concentrate on the game instead of the man he was playing with, and it didn't went that well but it was successful atleast. They played for hours, until Spy turned to check the time on his Dead Ringer, realizing how late it was. Even though he had won all of the games, it had been a good time. He stood up, putting the watch into his pocket.

" Hey, where'ya off to? " Scout eyed the other from the bed, blinking.  
>" It is quite late. I will be going to my room. " the Frenchman muttered calm. The younger male turned to the clock on the wall, seeing it was a quarter past eleven already. " Oh.. "<br>Spy walked to unlock the door and eyed Scout calmly, " Thank you. I have really enjoyed zhis sessíon of cards with you. "  
>" Yo yo, hey, what about the actual cards then, you gettin' senile? " , Scout stammered, not actually wanting the older male to leave him, not now! He started to collect the cards again in his hands, even though Spy added; " You can keep them. Practize until next time, ma chérie. Good night. "<p>

Scout winced as the door closed shut and turned to it confused. He had heard the last sentence from Spy today but he didn't really process it, getting all overwhelmed over the sudden loss. He stood up and hurried to the door, but pulled himself back quickly in realization of what he was doing. He felt so desperate at the moment that he could just run after the other male, but his pride kept him back. Fuck, why did he feel so clingy? Man up Scout! He stroked his hair back, annoyed, and sighed loudly. He had honestly never felt like this in his entire life, just what was this feeling? Spy, Spy, Spy… He wanted to be around that man constantly. He wanted the other to notice him more, too! Just what was he going to do.. It kinda sucked. And since he had slept the day away, he now was completely awake and ready for the night. Well, the brunette could actually train playing the card game now, it would have been a great opportunity, but it didn't give. Spy said it was getting late, of course time to go to bed for him, so why not like, ha, sneak around in his room? That way Scout would get his desire completed and no one would get hurt by it, right?

Scout headed out from the room, peeking into the corridors. He heard Demo again, laughters from Sniper and Engie too. Another dumb party, eh? He ran down the stairs silent, and stopped around the corner as he heard someone close a door, along with footsteps. Soldier. After having lived with these guys it had come to that point where you could tell who it was by their footsteps. The older male in the corridor came closer to the corner Scout hid behind, which lead the younger male to panic slightly. He would not have time to run back without getting noticed, he could not run into someone's room because of course, he would interrupt them and they would probably bug him for the rest of the week, and encountering Soldier would just be a pain in the ass!

Someone poked his back.

Scout jumped of fear just to find Pyro eyeing him curiously from behind, tilting his head.

" Oh my fucking God, man, don't scare me like that! " the teenager whispered quite fast as there wasn't much time left. " H-Hey by the way, could'ya help me o- " Scout cut himself off as the other male, or whatever gender Pyro was(they always took him for a male anyways), put his hand on Scout's shoulder. And even though Pyro wore a mask, the younger male somewhat felt like there was a little smile added behind it. The pyromaniac then ran out behind the corner in the last second, screaming like someone was attacking or that there was something really urgent that he needed to show Soldier. Scout could hear them shout at eachother before running away, leaving him alone and free to continue his journey to Spy's room. Well, actually, behind the corner of that corridor Scout had just hid behind, the kitchen was located and just as he took a run he saw the Frenchman at the fridge, grabbing some wine or some shit. He stopped in his tracks, terrified that he would get noticed.

Spy grabbed a bottle from the bottom of the fridge, and closed the door. Hopefully for Scout the corridor was dark enough so that Spy wouldn't notice him, but who knew, Spy was a spy and they had quite good eyes, no? Okay, he rushed everything again. Why did he think that Spy would fall asleep right away? Fuck!

The older male soon left into another corridor, and Scout was sure that he was heading back to his room by now. Uh, okay. He followed in the distance, trying to hide as much as possible to not get noticed. Spy then took another left turn into a corridor with a big door – that was his smoking room. Or his room, that is. It was just a five metre corridor with nothing in besides the big door, and Scout could hear it shut closed. Now, he began to make his way to the door, slightly nervous again. Not that someone would bust him now, but that perhaps Spy would open the door in the face on him. The brunette looked behind his back to just make sure, taking fast paced steps, and just as he was gonna turn to the door he bumped his face into something soft. The heck? – Oh..

Spy.

" Greetings again, my friend. What bothers you to go all the way over here? "  
>Scout just couldn't get any words out. But, Spy had just entered the room.. Right!?<p>

" I.. I.. Uh.. Eh.. I.. "

There was literally nothing to do. Scout was goalless. Just what the fuck had he dragged himself into? He stood there all stiff, and only stammered, not getting any real words out. Spy eyed him calm, waiting patiently actually. After about two minutes of it getting awkward, the Frenchman ended up grabbing Scout's arm. " Pull yourself together and tell me. You followed me ever since I left your room. Tell me now so you don't have to go around acting mentally retarded constantly. "

So Spy knew.. Scout took a really deep breath, trembling a bit, but he looked the other man right into the eyes and opened his mouth. This took real courage..

" Okay! S-Spy, the things i-is, I'd rather s-sp… Spen.. Spend my ni-night w-w.. w… "  
>" ..With me? "<p>

Scout only responded with several nods in a row, " Okay man, " he felt how a wave of heat hit his face, he was probably blushing like an idiot now, " I walk around all the fuckin' time feelin' like dis, and it fuckin' tears me down, I mean, just hangin' out with ya' is freaking a-awesome! You're the only frickin' person in this team that cares'bout me! ". Spy looked rather welcoming, and pulled Scout inside his room. As the brunette was inside the door closed silent, and Spy let go of the younger male. " Now, no one are here to hear us. You can go on. " Scout found himself rather stiff again, blushing like an idiot still infront of the Frenchman. He didn't really know how to continue by now - what if he would just embarrass himself?

" Erh, so yeah.. I think Pyro's onto me. So I thought it'd be more safe to stay here with 'ya than to stay in ma room and being burned to a crisp, yeah! "

Spy eyed the other from top to toe, looking rather amused. He didn't believe Scout of course, but played with it like he did. He added a little smile to his face to confirm that he wasn't mad at the younger male for being ignorant and just honestly acting like an young little helpless brat.

" Spécifique, mon lapin. "

It hit Scout like someone threw ice cold water at him, Spy didn't even seem to care and he was overly embarrassed over his statements. They sounded rather ridiculous.. That fucking french constantly, he didn't even understand at and it was really fucking annoying hearing it constantly. Still, it was a really good trait from the Frenchman, really sexy actually. " Eh, I don't understand french, Spy.. "  
>" You don't? Too bad for you, cul paresseux. But you're a clever boy. "<br>" Could ya please talk some good ol' english so I can give you an real answer, eh? "  
>" Hah. Sure, then. Are you sure zhere isn't something else you want to tell me? " , Spy leaned closer, face to face with the Scout infront of him. He smirked, almost teasing. Uh, could Scout even blush more? He felt himself grow even hotter and hotter, even down there. He wasn't sure if the blood decided to go to his face or his dick. The Frenchman slowly moved his hand to touch Scout's waist, stroking the younger man's sides slowly yet gently. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.. He almost felt his member raise in his pants, having to step back. Not only that Scout was trembling heavily by now, he also started to sweat.<p>

" You don't look so well, my friend. " Spy purred teasingly. " Why don't you sit down? " he lead the brunette to sit on his armchair at the fireplace. Scout sat down, panting a bit. " I just.. I eh.. " , he looked up at the Spy who just smiled. But Scout stood up, and wiped his face, " I think I need to go now.. ".  
>" Oh? D'accord. See you later " , Spy stood up straight again, and eyed how Scout stumbled out from the room.<p>

Oh man. Oh my God, what just happened there? Did Spy just tease him, like, it was really noticeable... Did the older man have something for him? Since Scout now was too busy with his mind he had no idea of where he was going, and bumped into Soldier who marched inside again from having gotten tasks from Pyro, useless ones. He seemed rather annoyed by it and didn't want anymore interruptions tonight, and Scout was the last thing he wanted to annoy him now.

" SCOUT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! " Soldier spat as he turned to the younger male who had bumped into him. Scout jumped scared of the sudden loud noise and stared at his teammate.

" Dude, calm down man! " , he was still blushing.  
>" WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING, YOU STRAWBERRY MAGGOT EXCUSE FOR A MAN OF THIS TEAM, SHOW ME SOME ORDER IN MY HIDEOUT! "<br>_His hideout? Ugh, come on..._  
>" Dude, this is not your hideout, Soldier. And sorry that I'm actually thinking about stu- "<br>" WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY, YOUNG MERCENARY? Spy actually offered his freetime to go do YOUR task! "  
>" Listen up, yo' failed mercenary yourself sonuvabitch piece of shit! I have a fucking life too, ya' know? Stop treating me like a delivery boy, I'm not your slave and I never will be, I have my limits! " Scout spat back at Soldier, quite loudly. The Soldier took a pause before growling in rage, not having the order he demanded. " LISTEN TO ME BOY, YOU WILL LISTEN WHEN YOU GET AN ORDER OR YOU WILL GET PUNISHED, THAT IS AN ORDER! "<p>

Pyro had overheard the screams and tip-toed from the outside to watch the fight, curious about what was happening. He tilted his head from behind the corner and then walked to the two screaming men who surprisingly hadn't disturbed anyone else in the hideout but Spy. Because Spy was taking determined steps to the shouting, having another cigarette in his mouth.

" PYRO, YOU ARE DISMISSED! " , Soldier turned to the mask wearing man annoyed, " I HAVE NO MORE TIME FOR FOOLING AROUND. "  
>" Gentlemen. "<br>Everyone turned to the Frenchman and fell silent. When Spy was around, everything would get fixed normally, and Soldier respected the Frenchman for some reason. " Eh, Spy! " , the military man nodded.

" Why are you fighting, may I ask? You will wake everyone up if you continue on like this. I'm sure zhere can't be anything too zerious, go to sleep. All of you " Spy muttered. Soldier slowly left into the corridor again, snorting, and Pyro headed to his room excited. Scout, who remained, turned to Spy with a smile. " You'va been saved ma' ass all day.. Eh, thanks.. "  
>" No problem Scout. " , Spy took a puff of the cigarette before thinking fast, " Perhaps you should stay at my room tonight? Soldier seemed rather mad zhis evening. "<br>Scout nodded immediately, not actually thinking that he seemed to childish right now and ran back into the room he had just left – Spy's room. He loved it in there, it was so warm and cozy. Spy entered a while after him calmly like it was nothing, and walked to his bed. The brunette didn't notice though since he warmed himself up at the fire, sitting in the armchair satisfied. The Frenchman started to undress himself, ready to go to bed. He didn't actually care if Scout would go crazy for him right now, but he was kind of tired. First the blazer, then his pants, and then his shirt. All folded nicely on the bed, still not noticed by Scout, the man of obliviousness, Spy grabbed his pajamas from under the pillow. It was a dark red striped pajamas, rather smiliar to his suit. As he finished up getting dressed for the night, he also walked to put the burned-out cigarette into his ash box that was on the table next to the armchair, and he then kneeled down to let the fire out. Scout eyed the other man confused, like he had to leave, but still not. " Eh?.. "

" I'm going to sleep. "  
>" Already? "<br>" Oui. "  
>" Ah " , Scout rubbed his arm, wondering if he was supposed to join Spy or not. He watched the other leave to the bed, eyeing him with big eyes. After all, Scout too wore his pajamas and was almost overwhelmed inside. " Where am I supposed to sleep..? "<br>" Get over here. "

Scout somewhat expected that and headed over to the bed with no limits, no hesitation, no worries. He stood infront of Spy who already laid in the bed, looking really carefree and relaxed. The younger male soon climbed over the other, and laid down the closest to the wall. Everything smelled like Spy in there, and that was a huge bonus, since honestly, that smell was amazing, it was so nice, even though that stupid cigarette smell annoyed him a little now and then. But honestly, that was a trait of Spy too.

" It gets quite hot in here during the nights, just letting you know " , Spy murmured before curling up, trying to sleep. Damn, he didn't even take his mask off or anything. He was either just lazy or too shy to reveal his face. How could he had missed out when the Frenchman had undressed himself? Oh well, what's done is done. Now it was starting to get quite intense there in the bed now, in the dark. Was the brunette supposed to like, hold Spy? Or go even further? Or should he press himself against the wall? He had no idea. And he was very nervous about it. Oh, why couldn't he be better at this? Why couldn't he had tried to go for the girls more at highschool, if he had he would probably know more about this – still not. Since Spy was a man. And a handsome one at that. He was a mystery. And Scout loved that. It was so sexy everytime he took a puff of the cigarette and then let the smoke out from his mouth, how he held the cigarette between his fingers and his comments made his day even though they were meant to mainly be mean and criticizing. And all this made the younger male to harden. Oh shit.. What if Spy would notice? But still, how. Better turn his back to the Spy next to him to not screw anything up, only that, that made Spy question him.

" Lapin, don't you want to sleep with me? "  
>" Eh "<p>

Spy knew it. Otherwise he hadn't offered Scout to be in _his _room during the night since he was fairly sure that they both knew Soldier wouldn't be a problem at all actually. So, what if that bastard had feelings back for him?

" Come here then " Spy purred tired.  
>Scout desperately tried to avoid anything that would reveal his boner, but turned to face the other anyway since he didn't dare to mess this up. This was like the biggest chance in the world for him!<p>

" Scout, I believe we should make zhis clear; I'm not stupid. I understand that you have big feelings for me. You don't have to hide it anymore. You are a rather stupid and oblivious boy but mon dieu, isn't it a coincidence.. " , the older male bit his lip, getting a bit uneasy. He desperately wanted another cigarette by now, and gripped the sheets with his naked hands now that he didn't wear any gloves. He was too lost in his mind to notice that Scout actually was staring at the other, heart beating at the speed of light. That's what it felt like for the Bostonian atleast. He felt like passing out, getting even more excited about the whole thing. They were both silent though until Scout moved a little closer, starting to wrap his legs in Spy's, pressing his erection against the other in pure lust. This was the perfect moment. Spy eyed the other and snapped back in reality, " Oh. It seems like you are very excited, pervertir. "  
>" Stop talkin' in yo stupid ass motherlanguage, I don't get any of dat shit.. " , Scout purred silent, grabbing Spy tighter. He could feel the other man he was holding snort, probably in amusement, 'cause he could feel that he was smiling at him out of the blue. " Pervertir, does that mean pervert or something? That's so uncreative.. Hah "<br>He whimpered as he felt a hand on his hard-on, and a squeeze. Dude, he could cum any second now – that was enough for him to just bloat his load.. All over Spy. That made him even more erotic, and oh how much he wanted the other right now.  
>" And what the fuck does 'lapin' mean anyway.. And all of those other names you call me by.. "<br>" I will tell you an other time. We need to sleep, cher lapin. "

Spy grinned widely, and took his hands off the other, turning his back to him. " Goodnight. "  
>" But hey! Don't you wanna suck it? " , Scout whimpered disappointed, still holding his lover tightly.<br>" Let me guess, I just have to do something that really turns you on and I don't even have to put effort into it. "  
>" Probably.. " , Scout rubbed his crotch against Spy's ass.<br>" Je veux t'encule. Parfois. Je suis votre mystère. " the Frenchman purred in the sexiest tone he had ever let out behind his lips, it was so kindling.  
>Scout came, letting out a faint moan, " The fuck does that mean… " he loved how the other mumbled the unrecognizable language.<br>" Tu es à moi. "


	3. Chapter 3

Something was sniffing the brunette's hair rather happily. A body was helping him holding his warmth under the blanket too, a man bigger than him – Spy. Scout then remembered. Ah. Okay wait what, Spy was awake? But didn't leave the bed? Hm..

Scout didn't move either, wanting to wait and see what the Frenchman was going to do. Soon, the older man began to caress Scout's arm, as he hugged him, facing him. Hopefully no one had noticed them while in their sleep or there would probably be trouble of some kind. Scout soon angled his head up to eye the older male infront of him. " Yo! "

Spy just looked down at the other, still wearing his mask. What a disappointment.  
>" Good morning. "<p>

As Spy had added his little smile, Scout turned to his back instead, and was happy about the fact that Spy didn't pull his hands back. Instead, they were left on Scout's body. " Did you sleep well? "

" Oui, quite. What about you? "  
>" Uh, good I guess. I saw a dream about amusement parks and it kinda sucked. "<br>Spy chuckled amused. And the younger male chuckled a bit back at the other, whilst turning to eye the sunlight that peeked in from the window. He by then noticed someone watching them, like a hawk. The fuck did Sniper do there? Like, yeah, it was his job to stand at some high, boring ass spot but why there? And the biggest question of them all, why was he watching them? The Australian only smirked teasingly as he saw that he had been spotted, and backed, disappearing behind the walls.

" Hey! Sniper was watching us! "  
>" There is no way unless he is a spy, tête de chou. "<br>" But I swear, he was there! Up there in the window! "  
>" I do not believe you. I would have seen him if so " , Spy sat up, eyeing the window. He then turned to Scout, and blinked a few times. " Let's go and eat, mon cherí. "<br>" Okay, first you tell me what that means, and what lapin means! 'Cause I dunno French you erh.. Merde! "  
>Spy actually got utterly surprised that the younger male had spoken a bit French, but didn't give any facial expressions about it to remain in character. " See, you can French after all. "<br>" Yeah yeah that was the only thing I asked the teacher in school about durin' the lesson! Now tell me! "  
>" <em>Mon cherí<em> means 'my sweetheart' " , Spy sat up. He then reached to take out his suit and clothes, " Lapin means 'rabbit' " he stated as he started to pull his pajama shirt off. Scout stared at the strip infront of him, not sure if he was allowed to watch or not. He swiftly turned to the window to see if the Australian bastard still was there, but there was nothing. Was he dreaming? No, felt too real actually. Or maybe he had just hallucinated about Sniper. " Merde means poop. You are such a childish boy when it comes to language, Scout. "  
>" Says da one who uses dat word even more than me when it comes to aimin' just to miss, ha! " , Scout teased. Spy snorted, almost embarrassed it seemed. Well, he was better at cloaking and backstabbing anyway so it didn't matter. It was kinda cute, and Spy was soon fully dressed again.<p>

He stood up and walked to put his disguise kit in his inner pocket, and turned to the younger male in the room.

Scout smiled a bit, and stood up on the floor too. He stretched himself, bones cracking. He hadn't had such a good weekend in weeks. As for Spy, the Frenchman found Scout rather attractive as he looked so lazy, fluffy hair, bedroom eyes, just wearing that pajamas. He would definitely take more action soon enough. No doubt about it. The only thing was that no one had got to know about it all; it would drive Soldier crazy. And Demoman would tease them to the end of time, and who knows how the rest of the team would react. Scout soon walked to the door, waiting for the other to follow and they soon walked to the kitchen together. Today, Pyro wasn't there. Whatever. Spy was a good chef anyway, while Scout kind of sucked. Moments later, Engineer entered the room with his default face and headed straight for the fridge. Scout eyed the newcomer and judged him, while Spy was making eggs.

" Oh, there ya' are, boy. Where have ya' been? " , Engie asked as he noticed that Scout was back. " You'g'us all worried! "  
>" Nun' of your concerns " Scout snorted. It seemed like the builder knew it was no idea trying to get answers our from the Bostonian – by now everyone knew how everyone worked. And not long after the Australian entered the kitchen too, still having that same annoying smirk of his. Scout immediately gave his <em>I-hate-you <em>look, that face that everyone knew Scout used when he wanted to be alone. But Sniper only ignored it, having no fear for the younger male.

" Mornin' "  
>" Good morning " , Spy greeted, not turning to the taller brunette in the room. It meant all out of interest – it was if Spy had time to turn his back to someone that he was interested in them, or anything that related to him that was acute. As said, everyone knew eachother quite well in the group by now. Sniper walked to make some coffee, carrying a cup with him.<br>" Gettin' ready fo'tomorrow. It's gon be quite a day. "  
>" You think so? Ye asshat? " Scout snorted.<br>" Calm down, mate. I think BLU's about to start some kind o' sentry army tomorrow. Better be careful. "

Spy finished the eggsand headed to get some plates to serve both him and Scout, not really caring if Sniper tried to be social with them. The Australian leaned against the sink, watching the other men in the room with a smug face.

" Should'znot be a problem for me then. I'll zap their zentries with my eyes bidden. " , Spy muttered, putting an egg plate infront of Scout whilst sitting down next to him with his breakfast too. Sniper rolled his eyes, " Ye bloody freakin' spies havin' everything under control all the time. You sure have a fast-thinking mind don't ya, mate? "  
>" Probably. "<br>Scout was about to add something in order to defend Spy and hail him but he was too busy eating his egg, barely not even chewing because he was getting so eager about doing it. So he swallowed it swiftly, and pointed the fork at Sniper, " Yeah! Much better than you evah could do! You ever sapped anythin'? No? Yeah right! So Spy is like, ten times better then you! "

The Australian chuckled amused, " Quite a big mouth you got there, kid. You seem to like Frenchmen quite alot, am I right? "

Scout felt how he grew hot in his face, getting utterly embarrassed as he now actually was blushing infront of Sniper. This fucking sucked. Spy wasn't a problem, but this was too revealing. If he hadn't be wrong before, the Australian had spotted them earlier this morning too, so he had to have something on his mind about him and Spy. And that was not the best thing ever.

" And we all got our own lil' speciality here. I may not sap, but I snipe. Ever tried that? Either of ye? " , Sniper shrugged amused, not thinking he was being exposed at all. Scout eyed Spy embarrassed still, only to catch the Frenchman completely calm and not affected at all. In his own world, eh? He then turned to Sniper again who had fallen silent, and was currently filling his cup with a refill of coffee. Stupid asshat as said.

The day had rolled on quite slow, since there was nothing to do. Sniper sat in his van, and who knew who he did in there all alone. (Probably masturbating, or should should we call him what he calls everything and everyone, being a _wacka'_.) 'Cause that's what he probably did. Poor desperate baby. Spy had told Scout to lay low for now, no much action during the day and just act normal. And so the older male had left to his room, closed the doors and just isolated himself. Is that a big surprise? Well, that's what he usually did. Mysterious and attractive, ye. Medic also did that, but in his lab. Well, he is just plain crazy so we should probably appreciate that more than to dislike it, since we wouldn't want an insane doctor doing experiments in the halls – probably too much to clean up and would the living thing he killed off scream far too much? Who knows. Soldier patrolled the halls every now and then, Pyro watched cartoons or read magazines in his rooms if he didn't visit the bathroom, you could sometimes hear Heavy sing a little song with his heavy voice from behind that wooden door of his. And yeah, Demo was probably asleep after another crazy weekend. Engie did something with his machines, like upgrading them or something like that. And well, our beloved Bostonian was utterly bored since there was nothing to do! He wanted to kill BLU. And see Spy. And touch Spy. And hug Spy. And kiss Spy. I think we all know that he just really wanted Spy in his vicinity.

07:43 PM; Scout almost half asleep on his bed as something knocks his door violently and he jumps off his bed – reflexes.

That was definitely not Spy! Maybe Heavy? No, Soldier. The fuck did that America-obsessed-asshole want now? As the Bostonian dragged himself to the door, he opened to see a taller brunette who wore a red shirt with a vest, quite thin, a hat and stubble beard on his face. Sniper. Scout just frowned at the other, " ..Yo? "

" G'day. "

The Australian leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. He still had that smug face, like it was pasted onto his front head. " You want something or?.. " , Scout sulked.

" About earlier today. Saw ya' havin' some fun with Spy. Is there somethin' you want to tell me about that, mate? "  
>Okay, wait wait wait wait. Hold it right there. Why in the whole fucking world would Sniper want to know just anything about that? It doesn't concern him <em><strong>at all!<strong>_

" Okay um, just before I will hinder myself from smackin' yo stoopid face, I'll have to say dat, it doesn't concern at all you sonuvabitch! " , Scout snarled. " Yo hear dat!? What do you want fr- " a hand slapped against his lips and the other second he found himself against Sniper but inside of his room and the door slammed closed, getting locked. " 'Cause it gives me the shits. " Sniper murmured, almost whispered, really seriously. " There's no need for that kinda acts here. You hear me, ya dipshit. I'm surprised you and Spy settled down only to find myself quite amused by it, but it annoys the heck outta me. " Sniper didn't remove his hand during his words and pushed the Bostonian against the door with his body – there was no getting away sadly. Scout was stuck. Scout looked rather miserable, afraid of what was going to happen. " How about a root? " , he removed his hand, looking rather satisfied with his acts.

" The fuck? Naw! "  
>" Then I'd have to do it myself, right, love? " , Sniper almost rubbed himself against Scout. However, soon, a hand materialized on the aussie's shoulder and swiftly pulled him away from the shorter brunette.<br>" Crikey, you've been here the whole time? " , Sniper gasped as he eyed the Frenchman infront of him.  
>" Not all the time, no, but I certainly sneaked in before the door closed. What are these sexual actions you are performing? " Spy muttered, acting as royal as one could be. " Rat " , Sniper snorted and walked to the window, opening it. It was clear he didn't want any discussion or have a word about it at all, probably embarrassed. " Stupid spies.. " , he whispered again, almost croaking, and jumped out from the window. Scout turned to the man left in the room and ran to hug him, " Holy shit, I almost got raped.. "<p>

Spy looked down at the Bostonian before hugging him back, staying silent.  
>" He is being disgusting and all over me it seems, I wanna beat him up someday Spy! " , Scout whined. " That iz forbidden I'm afraid. " Spy murmured, looking out the window.<br>" D'aw.. "  
>" I can't sleep with you tonight since we have missions tomorrow, mon cherí. But do not fear, I will try to keep an eye on that owl and get him away from you. "<br>Scout responded with a blink, " Yeah, and I'll smash his face til' there's no face left! I promise! "  
>" Je sais " , the Frenchman planted a kiss on the other's head and smiled a bit. Scout was just about to return to his doings.. which was actually doing nothing, but now wanted to Spy to stay some more. " Hey, can we play some more cards now? "<br>" Sure, why not. "

So they sat down on the bed and began to play, just like last time, until it got utterly late again. Spy seemed to be really tired for some reason, and he didn't have his cigarettes with him, nor anything for that matter that whole session so his body probably required something that he usually stuffed it with. However, it had left the Frenchman to 'nap' on Scout's bed at the end of the fifth turn. As the clock hit 01:00AM Scout decided that it was too late for them both to stay awake any longer if they wanted to get anything done tomorrow. He shook the other male gently but it didn't gave – Spy was deep asleep. Aw shit, what to do? The Bostonian wanted to be intelligent and try not to show how much he longed for the other in reality, so he tried to wake him up with a few weak tries before scooping the cards up from the bed and putting them onto his drawer. He then laid down next to Spy after having turned the lights off, only moonshine lightning the room up a slight bit. He curled up really close to the other, close enough to hear his faint breaths. Scout then tried to sleep, too, and not long after, he too fell into dreamland.

_**KNOCK.  
><strong>_Scout woke up lazily, not really caring for the noise his door made.

_**BONK.  
><strong>_The Bostonian raised his head a bit, raising one eyebrow. Who was hitting his door like that?

" GET UP, MAGGOT. GATHER UP IN HALF AN HOUR! "  
>Scout froze and turned to the man he laid against, making a terrified face at him. Spy seemed to be awake though, spotting him pouting.<br>" Awh, merde. " , Spy sighed. He knew he had messed up slightly. It was a good thing Soldier didn't check the rooms atleast. A moment after that, two gloved hands wrapped around Scout, " I do not want to leeve tis bed, sadly. ". Scout curled up, blushing once again. It was really cozy and honestly, he didn't want to leave the bed too, as for that, he didn't want to leave Spy at all.

" ..But we have to. " , Scout croaked disappointed.  
>" I know. " Spy murmured and sat up, realizing that he had fallen asleep. " Shit, it appears I have zlept with my zuit. And for that matter, just dozed off yesterday. " He stood up and dusted himself off, eyeing how the fabric of his suit had been folded at some places. Even his shoes was on as he had slept, and he cursed under his breath. Not long after that he actually went to grab Scout, and fixed him swiftly to not make anyone suspicious, and reached for the brunette's cap and headset. He put them onto the other slyly and then patted his shoulder, " There. Run over there, do not tell them about me. "<br>" What? Aren't'cha gonna be there? "  
>" Of course. But for now we have to improvise, mon cherí. Go. "<br>Scout rather liked the idea and nodded before running off to Soldier's room. Spy stayed, and took a look around, wanting to examine the environment of the room once again. However, as time ran on, he decided to get a move on and cloaked, disappearing.

The Bostonian held a fast pace as he adventured through the halls, soon reaching the door. It was locked of course, since the American opened it at the exact time listed to meet. And as it was actually really early to be there, Scout was the only one there. Leaning against the wall, he decided to just wait patiently for the meeting to start. After a while he could hear footsteps, and soon Pyro made his appearance of the day from behind a corner. The masked man sounded rather happy as he waved at Scout, as if he was happy to see him at last. Scout smirked a bit at the pyromaniac. Since Pyro was an okay guy, unlike the majority of their team, who was idiots in his opinion. Scout still leaned against the wall and was more comfortable with not having an conversation with the other male since it was, clearly, hard to communicate with him through language. The other person to show up after that was Medic, just holding a quite warm smile on his lips. " Guten morgen! " , he greeted in his motherlanguge. Eventually , everyone but Soldier and Spy gathered outside the door, and it opened up exactly as the clock arms hit 08:00AM. Soldier trooped to his board in the deepest end of the room, where the chairs of each member was located. Scout felt a little uncomfortable since Spy hadn't showed up yet, and still, Sniper was there.

" One, two, three, four.. " , Soldier muttered under his breath, counting every man that sat down and only got to eight again, " WHERE IS SPY? " , he barked as he noticed that the Frenchman was missing.  
>" Aw really? Again? " the German man whined.<br>" Oh, my apologizes. "  
>Everyone turned to the door and in walked the missing man of the team, holding a cigarette. " I hope I did'znot show up too late. "<br>" Sit down! " Soldier commanded and got his will at work.  
>" As you probably know already, or probably not since no one has told you, BLU has decided to focus on sentries! I want you all to prove them damn WRONG! Do everything you can to destroy those little shooting maggots, Spy, especially you, you WILL sap them until there is nothing left to sap! That is an order! As for me, Demoman and Heavy Weapons Guy, I want you to do everything you can to just blow them up! As for the rest of you, GET THAT INTELLIGENCE! Understood! "<p>

That order was clear enough for them all and they made their way to the spawn that they did every Monday. They prepared their equipment, weapons, or anything else, or nothing at all.

" Mission begins in thirty seconds. "

The Administrator's voice was really not that unknown for anyone in 2fort. Scout sat on a bench in the spawn, eyeing his Force-A-Nature bored. It was soon time though for another week of craziness, until someone stopped infront of him. It was Spy.

" Oh, hey! "  
>" Bonjour. "<br>" Uh, be careful man. "  
>" Of course. "<br>Scout smiled quite.  
>" You too, lapin. "<p>

Even though it was the whole team's responsibility to get the intelligence it often seemed like everyone depended on Scout to go get it, since he was a fast boy. And for that, the last ten seconds Engie was about to offer some tips about how the sentries work but there was no time – the sirens echoed through the forts. It meant showtime. And as every day, everyone dashed out to do their duty on the battlefield. Scout was the fastest of them all as usual too, and as he made his way outside through the second floor, he double-jumped onto the roof of the bridge, and onto the other team's balcony. There, already a BLU Sniper had made his way to get in position, but the Bostonian hit him several times and whoops – already a kill for him. There was nothing hard in getting down to their intelligence, no one chased him or so, but the problem raised as he saw a freaking fort of sentries – down there! And the other second he knew it he was quickly dead.

It took about ten seconds until he respawned, and ran out to try again. And oh man, this was gonna be a long, long week…


	4. Chapter 4

Day three, no intelligence taken, other than that, _their_ intelligencehad been taken several times already and it pissed the Bostonian off a lot. He had tried one hundred times in a row to run in there and smack the place like always but every goddamn time he was blown up by aggressive sentries. And not only that the sentries were placed in the underground, but also spread over the entire hideout of theirs. Scout had spotted Spy respawning a lot of times at that too, and the Frenchman seemed to be as pissed off aswell, only that he kept his cool better. Medic and Heavy had übercharged so much that Medic actually had said he soon needed a new gun, they destroyed some sentryguns of the other team but it wasn't enough apparently. It was already afternoon and it was getting serious, they couldn't fail their mission this week, oh please no. It would be such a huge disappointment for them all, and the other team would nag them about it for sure.

Scout sighed, standing outside spawn. He decided to give Spy a push, perhaps it would help. And it was probably also good to wait there incase some other Scout or whatever enemy would cross their spawn so he could blast their head off to atleast get some satisfaction for himself. And as he had suspected, the Frenchman ran out with his little rabbit-jump-steps.

" Oi, Spy! ", Scout waved from the corner he stood in. The Spy stopped in his tracks and turned as his name was called, not looking amused at all.  
>" Eh.. Keep on going, I know you can do it.. " Scout scratched his nose embarrassed. It seemed to not be a good idea after, it rather seemed to annoy the older male. Getting no respond, Spy gave him a annoyed glance and ran off with his Ambassador of silver. Scout felt regret flowing all over him, did Spy dislike him for that? It certainly ruined the whole day. Aw, crap..<br>He sighed, and ran off to try again, having Soldier following him after respawning. The Bostonian jumped onto the roof of the bridge again, and ran inside. He actually avoided a level one sentry gun who shot him a bit, but two other big sentry guns were now gone and you could hear Heavy singing his little massacre song as it echoed through the tunnel down to the other's intelligence room. It seemed like their übercharge plans had worked this time, and it left Scout a little bit more happy about the situation. Well, no more about that.

He ran down and heard some enemy Engineers discussing happily around the corner, and it made him stop and think. There were probably more sentries in the underground room, so it wouldn't be an good idea to just run in and kill them to only die a few milliseconds later. But he had to take a chance, a spy could backstab him any moment. Whatever – Scout slid up his Bonk! Atomic Punch from his pocket and drank it swiftly, then letting out an war cry as he ran out in all of his glory into the room. The three Engies gasped and grabbed their shotguns to shoot and Scout ran towards two level three sentries. And, right there, Spy uncloaked ontop of it. The brunette stopped in his tracks shocked, actually surprised to find the other right there. He struggled after his shotgun but the effect had worn off from the energy drink and all three of the Engineers was shooting him – spotting Spy too at that.

" Hey! There's a Spy sapping our sentries! " , one of them barked. Spy was defeated, screaming annoyed. The other second they knew it, both of them respawned next to eachother.

" Aw, merde! You little rat, I COULD have sapped them if you weren't there to destroy everything! Leave a spy alone to do his work! " , the Frenchman yelled annoyed at the younger male. Normally, Scout would have snapped back, but this time he just felt completely miserable about it all. He felt utterly ashamed, at the edge of crying to be honest. He felt how the lump in his stomach crawled up his throat, and if he wouldn't hold it, he would seriously burst out crying. Spy snorted, grabbing a cigarette, " Do your job! " , he announced and then left outside the spawn, heading to retry. As the big door closed Scout felt how the tears ran down his face, and he cried like he never had cried before. He had never felt like this before. It felt so horrible. It felt miserable. It felt awful. He just wanted to disappear, and do something really good to earn Spy's respect again. But it was almost impossible to do that. Because that mysterious man of his likes was unreadable at its finest.

Heavy appeared behind the Bostonian and stared at him for moments, full of confusion. Medic too respawned after having holding out a little longer at the other fort, but wasn't strong enough. He too eyed the mourning Scout infront of him, and turned to look at the Russian confused. He then wondered if there was a strange wound, or something like that, so he walked to grab Scout's arm, " Vat's de matter? " . The only respond he got was having the arm ripped out from his hand, and Scout ran out and away. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. " Why is tiny man crying like baby? He never did before. Scout always laugh! " , Heavy nodded, holding Natasha with a more firm grip.  
>" True, perhaps he got drugged. " the German man shrugged and started to heal Heavy while running out with him. Scout hid behind a barrel, sitting down. He sobbed heavily, trying to keep as much quiet as possible. This totally had ruined the whole day, he didn't even want to fight. He didn't dare, because he didn't want to ruin anything more for Spy. It seemed like Spy knew his limits, since he only did his own work – sapping, backstabbing.. But Scout didn't even mean to try and sap those sentries. He only got so shocked and stopped.. Pyro happily ran out after another killing spree, after having burned many opponents and happened to just take the track through the intelligence tunnels, seeing the Bostonian sitting there all miserable.<p>

" Hmmpfh? " , the pyromaniac lowered his Degreaser questioning. The sitting male only tried to give a _Go-away-I-want-to-be-alone _look but didn't succeed, instead, he just looked rather heartbroken.  
>" Hmmph hmf hmmphf hmp.. hmfphf..! "<br>" Leave me alone.. " , Scout almost whispered, voice cracking. Even though he intended to sound angry he once again just completely failed at it.  
>" Ooumph.. " Pyro murmured disappointed and slowly wandered off again. Scout tried to wipe his face, but the tears just kind of kept on coming.<p>

" _Mission ends in sixty seconds. "  
><em>  
>It had been hell of a long day, and the people who had tried their best today would be Heavy and Medic. The Bostonian had sat behind his barrel most of the time, only having died two more times as the BLU Spy had found him on his way to steal their intelligence, and the second time was when the enemy Scout had found him, thinking it was hilarious to find the other crying. After that, Scout had stayed in the corner of the spawn in hope to get unnoticed. He had stopped crying atleast, only feeling horrible. Man, it was so childish but he just couldn't hinder it. And Spy had gotten even more and more pissed at his sapping as he never really succeeded.<p>

" _Mission ends in thirty seconds. "  
><em>It had reached evening and Demo still ran out and fought like his life depended on it, as he didn't seem to know any better. Like, all that intake of alcohol probably made him out of his mind quite easily. If you listened closely too, and overheard all of those sentries beeping you could also hear Sniper curse under his breath, but the curses and insults were often really Australian and odd. Well, it wasn't a big surprise really since the guy was from Australia. And really stupid. Pyro seemed to be pretty cheerful though as he lit fire on every living being he came across from the other team. Even he hadn't gotten close to the intel. Soldier let out monotonic war cries and never lost his cool, which was kind of a good thing.

" _Mission ends in ten seconds. "_

Everyone who had tried so hard to succeed this day gave up – they knew it was no use in trying these last seconds.

" Zut, those zhitfuckers! " , Spy snapped once last time, " They have splattered my zuit with blood far too much! ". And with that, the mission ended with a fail. Everyone went out from the spawn to probably go and eat something after a long tough day, and then probably go to sleep since they hadn't even had a chance to get the intel from BLU at all. It was quite depressing. The Bostonian didn't dare to talk to Spy, since the Frenchman had been pissed off at him from the beginning of the day, and now, he just seemed utterly mad. Scout headed back, eyeing his feet sad. He dragged his sandman after him, keeping quiet.  
>" I'd like to tell you all that you did your best today atleast boys… " , Soldier muttered at the back of the line of mercenaries, " BUT YOU NEED TO WORK HARDER! CHOP-CHOP! STUDY STRADEGY THE WHOLE NIGHT! ".<br>Spy snorted, heading to his room very quickly. He needed more cigarettes, and over than that, he needed his faint wine to calm his nerves. And maybe a cup of coffee.

Scout headed to the kitchen before going to lock himself up in his own room. He didn't want to leave it, he didn't want to go tomorrow. It was really bad that you couldn't get free from it due to sickness or anything – you couldn't deny it in any way. Scout grabbed a sandwich – and no, not Heavy's dear sandwich that he would go nuts over if anyone took but just a regular one to stuff you enough for one night. Scout left the kitchen as soon as he had entered it, hoping that no one would really care for him. Sniper leaned against the sink to wait for his coffee to get ready, crossing his arms annoyed. And for once he didn't have that annoying smirk, he had a straight face now and didn't feel like talking to anyone. That's probably why he didn't give two shits about Scout today. The German man, the Medic of the team, seemed to have noticed he had forgotten something urgent or had to make something up with his dear teammate Heavy as he passed Spy in the corridor with an unstable speed. The Frenchman snorted over all these people's hurry, soon entering his own lonely hall. He headed straight to his room, walking to enter it at that. The warmth welcomed him as every other time and he walked to lit yet another cigarette, smoking it desperately. It was like a contest of could smoke the cigarette the fastest, and as one was gone he lit another one, but this time he smoked it much more gentlier and slower, more normal like. He slowly walked to fill a glass with some red weak wine, sighing. To come to think of it, he hadn't seen Scout during the whole day since he himself had yelled at the Bostonian. Where was he? There possibly couldn't haven't occurred an respawn failure, right?

Scout stepped up lazily the stairs to his room and entered, sighing once again. So much you could mess up during one entire day, eh? He closed the door behind him in depression and locked it, not wanting anyone to destroy his alone time. He really didn't need anyone right now since they would probably just annoy the shit outta him.

The Frenchman threw the wine inside of him and headed out from the room calm, regaining his old self from his breakdowns. Before searching for Scout he needed some calories his body could burn therefore food, a baguette would do. How stereotypical, right? He cut the baguette slightly diagonal to create smaller pieces, adding butter and a thick piece of cheese onto all of them before putting them onto a plate, now having a mountain of bread on it. He headed to Scout's room, hoping to find him there. If the younger male had been offended by his yelling this would surely show the Frenchman's apologies. He walked up and knocked the door like he always did, quite gently, three times. And Scout knew that those knocks meant Spy.

..So what did Spy want now? Scout was really scared of the outcome of the future from now but walked to open the door, not wanting to leave the other hanging. There was no time to mess up even more. He prepared for an insult or scold, but he received a warm smile and pieces of baguettes with cheese on, enough for two people. It left Scout with a surprised reaction and expression.

" Hello, Scout. "

" ..Can I come in? "  
>Scout stepped out of the way to make room for the Frenchman to walk in, " Yea, sure.. "<p>

Spy stepped in like it was another ordinary day, heading straight for the bed. He had noticed that the younger male already held a sandwich in his hand but ignored it. Scout himself just stood still for a while before slowly taking gentle steps towards the Frenchman, " Erh.. About today.. "

The older male raised his head a bit, feeling a bit guilty inside. He wondered if Scout was concerned about the yelling earlier, and decided to fix it right away. " Come here " , he only said monotonic. Even though Spy was a smooth talker he rarely forgave anyone who was kind of close, or someone he liked in a very special way.

" I am sorry if I offended you earlier today. I was just really worked up. I didn't mean anything negative. "  
>Scout sat down on the bed slowly, somewhat relieved to hear it. That Spy apologized to him, face to face.<br>" It has just been a bad day, am I right? I'm zorry again. " he continued with a hug. A quite tight hug. Huh, it seemed like he almost begged for forgiveness. Scout hugged back almost immediately though, since he had been so worried, and now he got to that point where he got that it was nothing really to worry about. " It's okay Spy. We all lose it at some point. " the brunette murmured with a strangely calm voice, coming from the Scout himself. They didn't let go and Spy seemed to be quite satisfied with it all. He didn't want to stop hugging atleast, until he kind of noticed that he had made bread for them. That's when he broke the hug, " I made us bread. ". That made the other male to look down at the plate again, " Ye. That's cool. Is it like.. uh.. ".  
>" Baguette. "<br>" Ah. Of course. "  
>" What do you mean by that? " , it came out quite amused.<br>" That you're French and stuff.. "  
>Spy only smiled, and patted Scout's head before taking a piece of baguette and eating it, " It's quite good actually. But it's just my taste. "<br>Scout took one too and ate it, surprised that it tasted so good as it didn't look so very tasteful. It wasn't the best thing ever, but since he rarely ate these it was quite good, but not something he would prefer over anything or something like that. And that was okay with Spy, gladly the Frenchman wasn't too obsessed with his country like other idiots from foreign countries. After having emptied half of the load of cut baguettes on the plate, Spy suddenly broke the silence. (If you ignored their chewing of course.)

" Say, lapin.. "  
>" Mh? "<br>" Would you like to spend the coming weekend with me? "  
>" Eh.. "<br>" We can leeve this fort and go somewhere. I have a car. "  
>" Well yeah, sure Spy. Whatever you want. "<p>

And with that Spy said it was time to go since they needed their sleep even though it was kinda early, but he probably needed time for himself. He kissed Scout goodbye(on the cheek sadly, that poor French bastard was probably too shy yet to go any further!) and left the room, and it left Scout alone with the rest of the baguettes. He ate them all though, since the Bostonian couldn't leave a plate empty just like that and then decided that it was time to go to sleep.

He found himself in Medic's waiting room, quite nervous over going in to getting his heart fixed. Just like the first time the German man would fix them up to handle his übercharge. However, he was all alone in the waiting room for some reason. He didn't know why. Perhaps they had already done it or were too much of like a group of cowards who couldn't take the pain. Or staying awake for that matter while Medic peeled with their insides since he never put them to sleep while doing his things. The lamp on the wall outside the lab lit up which meant that the next patient could enter, and so did Scout. He stepped in unconfident and with that the doors closed with a boom. Now, he was all alone. Because no one was in there but him and that operation table that a lamp lit up from the ceiling. It wasn't bloody or dirty or anything, just completely clean. Without any doubts, the Bostonian walked to sit there and wait, actually laying down. Not long after, he could hear a sarcastic '_Medic, medic, meeeedic!' _in a French accent, and footsteps after that. He couldn't see anything out in the dark room expect for what the lamp lit up, but he then saw the man infront of him. It was Spy, only that he had a pinny over that precious suit of his. " Oo, it seems like you are the next patient, mon lapin! "

Scout stared for a while before blinking, utterly confused.

" Now tell me, what is wrong with you? Is there anything about your feet I could help you with? Have you been running too much? " , Spy stripped the other's shoes off quite amused and massaged them. " Ah, it zeems like nothing is wrong with your little feet. All fine. Now, maybe it is your legs? " , the Frenchman sat onto the bed and actually crawled over the younger male who felt helpless, aroused of the sight of having Spy so close and being so erotic over him. And it didn't help that he now was caressing Scout's legs either.

" No, I do not think zhat is the problem either. " , he murmured as his hand met the Bostonian's crotch who hardened the other moment they blinked. However, Spy seemed to ignore the very erection infront of him and stroked Scout's stomach, sides, chest, neck and stopped at his face to put a finger on the other's lips.

" I do believe you are lovesick. Isn't zhat true, mon cherí? "  
>" Yeah doc.. " , Scout smirked rather aroused, no like, really aroused. He raised his crotch but couldn't get out of there because Spy was sitting on him, moving his own body closer to the erected dick. He then plopped his French tiny ass down on Scout's crotch, and smirked devilish. " And I know the cure for this, don't you worry, my friend.. "<br>Scout felt his face grow hotter and hotter, until he nearly couldn't feel it anymore. He was so abashed right now he couldn't even get out a word for it, and he then noticed Spy started to remove his pants while pulling down the Bostonian's own. No questions asked, this was a dream right? What the hell… Really.. The brunette tried to wake up but couldn't.

Spy then leaned over the other, " It will be over soon, my love. Just a little sting and it's over.. " , he purred, and kissed Scout's lips passionately as his own member was meeting with Scout's. And just as he was about to thrust in-

" _Mission begins in sixty seconds. _"

Scout opened his eyes with a snap, sweating like hell. He knew it! It was a dream after all.. Not only than that, he had overslept and got some morning wood for free! Fucking fantastic!

" Aw crap, I can't go out like this.. I just want to fantasize about Spy a little more and- " , he tried to cum as he closed his eyes, curling up under the blanket like a little child in the middle of night who escapes by reading a book under there. But damn, seeing the Frenchman so erotic and dominant sure turned him on.. No time to think about that now – he had to be there before the mission began and that was it. Otherwise, he would surely get punished in one or another way by the Administrator, that old hag in the speakers.

" Spy… " , he started off by imaging having the other doing some sexual act to him, imagining how he would probably sound when it happened. It was a quite soft and calm moan actually, and he pumped his erection as nice as he could to make him ready to go. " Ah, Spy.. Please.. " , he continued under the blanket, making it muffled for the other man that stood in the room – actually Spy himself as he had been concerned about where the Scout held house. He had uncloaked but decided to not show his face, materializing himself again into nothing. He then just laid back, watching, or rather listening to Scout quite amused. Who knew this would occur? It was really funny to watch, how the blanket moved now and then and after hearing a muffled ' Spy, ah, Spyyy! '. Perhaps it was time to help the other since time was running out.

" _Mission begins in thirty seconds. "  
><em>Scout ignored the announcer and continued with his low moaning, and Spy made his way close to the bed to make sure he would be heard while being cloaked, " Mhm, Scout… " , he moaned quite quiet. He didn't see anything, but he thought it was the last drop for Scout as the Bostonian had let out a very pleasured noise. Spy then backed away swiftly as the younger male sat up.  
>Scout thought he had just imagined hearing Spy so off duty. Alright, whatever. No time to think! He slammed his clothes on and ran downstairs, jogging to the spawn, having Spy some distance behind him with following amusement after the sight he had just witnessed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The halls echoed as Scout shoes hit the floor lightly after every step he took – he was trying to collect the BLU intel with all of his will now that he and Spy had cleared things up. Not only that, but he was desperate to be the best and actually bring his team the intelligence. But he failed every run, respawning time after time. It was getting quite annoying, but the brunette surprisingly kept his cool. After another death, he decided to wait for Medic who took his time. The German man respawned and shortly after did Heavy, " Hey, Medic! " , Scout called before the two ran off again.

" Ja? "  
>" After you run off again, I want to try a thing. Try to über me, 'kay? Then we'll run in there, bulletproof and bring the intel out. "<br>" But Heavy has much more stamina than you, boy. They vould laugh at me for übering a Scout.. "  
>" C'mon! We're not doin' any progress! Just one time! " , the Bostonian pleaded, playing with his Scattergun, not firing it though.<br>" Heavy can follow but help! "  
>Medic turned to the Russian questioning but soon understood that it was words of approval.<p>

The trio headed into the battlefield again, Medic chargering up on Heavy while the brunette jumped around like always, trying to kill as many opponents as possible. It was a bit harder to get in now though, since the sentries that had been destroyed by Soldier was now being rebuilded. It went very well though, and Medic ran around like an idiot in fear of getting backstabbed or hit. They found themselves in the underground again, where Spy had tried to sap the sentries. Medic was soon fully charged. He froze though as he saw Heavy turn to ice and seeing a faint model of a man, probably a Spy who used his Spy-cicle.

" MEDIC! NOW! " , Scout screamed, jumping infront of the older doctor as he had ran down the tunnel hastily. He heard how the Spy's knife hit Medic's now bulletproof back with a clank, but he and the doctor now actually got into the room with the BLU's intelligence.

" _We've got the enemy intelligence!_ "

RED Spy stopped in his tracks, buffled. Who could possibly have… Had they actually succeeded? The Frenchman cloaked swiftly and tried to sap some more, praying for good luck.

Scout's plan had actually worked. He grabbed it and hurried out as fast as possible, now actually out- running Medic. Oh god, his heart was beating so fast. As he was out of range from the Medic though it all went downhill as a Pyro apparently was in the tunnel up, burning him to a crisp.

" _We have dropped the enemy intelligence. "  
><em>  
>As he respawned, he growled loudly, oh so loudly, that Demo man actually jumped of the sudden noise as he too respawned. He eyed the younger male confused before running out with all of his bombs. Okay, shit shit shit. This was all or nothing! Scout ran the same way he always took – and you know it – on the roof of the bridge and hurried to where he had dropped the intelligence. He dodged the Pyro by jumping over him, and landed quite silly but desperately tried to kill the BLU pyromaniac as he ran backwards, trying to get to the intel in the hall. He heard how an Engineer was building a sentry and that was the ultimate trigger – Scout swiftly grabbed his Bonk! and ran as fast as the wind to pick it up. There was not time to get harmed either. So he now had it and ran out from the hideout like it was some kind of action movie. All that was missing was the explosions – and probably Saxton Hale, or something. Just as the BLU Sniper was about to shoot the Bostonian in his tracks, RED Sniper shot him in use of protecting the rabbit. Scout landed on their balcony-like-wall and hurried as fast as he could to their underground quarters now that the effect had been worn off. However, at the end of the tunnel, something was blocking his path. He just couldn't see it – could it be..<p>

Something stabbed him, and became visible, and then stabbed him again, making him jump back. That darn BLU Spy was there, that filthy rat would not ruin this now! The younger male shot recklessly at the other, never stopping to move but it ended up himself being shot by the Spy.

" _We have dropped the enemy intelligence. _"  
>" Hah. Stupid boy. " , the BLU Spy snorted, dusting his suit off a bit before getting backstabbed by RED Spy, " Don't drop your guard.. ".<p>

He picked the intel up and ran in to the room, finally succeeding what Scout had started. As a sign of satisfaction, the Frenchman tightened his tie quite fancy before running off again as he had left the intelligence in their headquarters. He then headed upstairs again while Scout came back to life in their upper respawn. The Bostonian snorted a bit, but was glad someone else had gotten the intel, atleast accomplishing something of their mission. He slowly jogged out to try again, only to meet up with failure – over and over again. In the tunnels downstairs Scout now this time saw their Demo popping out several bombs, trying to reach the sentries that blocked their way. He soon got hit far too many times, to die. As for Scout, he also ran into the trap, blinded of greed. He really wanted all the glory he'd get after collecting the intelligence once more, but completely make it back. Perhaps, by taking the underground well tunnels he could trick some enemies to search for him, just simply making them paranoid. The teenager tried to put his plan to the work as soon as he respawned. By this, less enemies would get concerned if someone was running through their hideout, and no Engineers would fix their sentries as someone attempted to destroy them. Excellent!

So, Scout sprinted to jump down and land in the water underneath the bridge of 2fort and swam to the underground tunnels, heart beating fast. At the dry-land-section of the well though, he saw Spy standing there, taking a break to smoke or something. Of course the Bostonian slowed down a bit because of hesitation but then decided to just continue – " Scout! " , he heard his name get called. It was by then he then just stopped and headed back to Spy, all warm inside. He stepped up to the other and tilted his head, " Yeah? "

" I saw you handling your own business this morning. "  
>Scout froze.<br>" And it.. " , the Frenchman breathed out some smoke, " seemed quite enjoyable, eh? "  
>Scout's face grew even hotter than any time before. But he still stared into the other's eyes without any fear. He had to stand up for this, it was a must.<br>" Yeah, what about it? " , Scout's voice trembled a bit, and he would surely soon fall because of how the embarrassment hit him. However, the taller male grabbed Scout's shoulders and pressed him against the wall. The cigarette dropped to the floor, " Good.. " , Spy purred silent. He then pressed his body against the other, and put his lips against the other's. It was like time and space stopped around them. It was like the water stopped just to spectate the moment. But slowly, Scout found himself in deep attraction and wrapped his arms around the Frenchman, and Spy began to slowly kiss the other with rough passion. It was like French people was born to ironically do the French kiss that he was performing right now, Scout answering it hastily. They were both as serious about it, trying to dominate the other's tongue while standing. Spy pressed himself tighter against the other, humping him now and then. Hopefully no one would make their way through the well tunnels now, because then they would get distracted for sure. And the most gay thing about it was that they didn't want to stop either, neither of them. They just kept kissing like it was their life on the line. At last, Spy slowly ended the make-out session, ignoring that he had caused the other a boner. " Tomorrow. " , the Frenchman purred, and patted Scout's chest. He then ran away into the tunnel. The Bostonian's heart beated fast and he had to sit down against the wall, eyeing his crotch bothered. But oh man, that was absolutely wonderful.. Spy was the most attractive man he had ever met, and that was for sure now. Everything about him just raised positively with 200% now – and now he had to wait until tomorrow! Before heading off too he had to wait for his little.. problem to disappear though.

The very next day, the mission began as usual again and they worked their butts off to get the intelligence once again, only resulting in Spy first getting it out from the underground base, and then having Sniper actually doing the rest since he got a chance and took it with great timing. After that, nothing more. No more Capture the Flag in a while since the new missions was going to start – King of the Hill. But he didn't have time to care or to plan anything for missions now that he had Spy in his mind. Spy, Spy, Spy, Spy.. Ah. Everytime he heard that man's name he got all childish inside, it really felt like he had butterflies in his belly. They played all day, not really trying their best the last day as they all knew there was no use – even Demoman –didn't feel like putting any more effort into something that wouldn't work right now. The mission ended in 14 – 2. Quite a disappointment thought the Administrator, but there wasn't much she could do.

They all gathered in Soldier's meet-up room, and even though they had done bad this week they all were quite satisfied.

" BOYS, WE HAVE DONE BAD. VERY BAD! " , Soldier marched back and forth, angry, perhaps mostly at himself but he kept complaining. " WE HAVE TO SHAPE UP! NEXT WEEK, I DO NOT WANT ANY FAILURE! AND THAT IS AN ORDER! "  
>Medic rolled his eyes, looking rather tired. Man, that dork probably needed more sleep than usual. But yeah, he worked with medicine and it was probably very tiring holding that one gun all the time. To come to think of it, Heavy did that too but he had much more muscle. Spy smoked a stick of death as usual, and Demoman was totally lost in his mind for now. Engineer seemed a bit gloomy with the week's outcome, Sniper didn't really seem to care and Pyro eyed his lap quite sad.<br>" YOU ARE DISMISSED! SEE YOU HERE ON MONDAY. " , Soldier saluted and marched into his bedroom.  
>" So, Scout " , Sniper began as everyone began to leave. " Care to leave to town today? "<br>" What? Naw. I don't feel like it today man. "  
>" Ah, but you could borrow my car.. "<br>Spy noticed that the two had started an conversation and couldn't help but to interrupt by grabbing Scout's shoulder from behind and pulling the younger male away from the Australian, " Scout is busy I'm afraid. So he can't do any favors this weekend. "  
>" Eh, yeah! Busy busy! " , Scout nodded, pretending with Spy. Sniper only rolled his eyes unamused just for once and got up to leave. Probably to his van and drown in loneliness. Whatever, he could spend months alone anyways so it didn't matter, he probably wanted to be alone anyway. And what was there to do with that idiot anyway? Shoot bottles? Boring..<p>

Spy was satisfied with the outcome of the acting and pulled Scout with him out from the room calmly. As they was outside, the Frenchman walked around a corner neither of them hadn't really crossed before, but the older male seemed rather satisfied still and yet calm. He caressed Scout's cheek gently and wore a warm smile, " You did well. Even though we did not succeed that well. ".  
>" Yeah, you too.. " , Scout almost giggled very quiet. He wanted to take the older male's mask off so badly right now, but that would probably ruin alot of things. Like, he probably wouldn't want to show his face to the rest of the team. So Scout kept his hands back, and instead planted a kiss on Spy's nose. The reaction was rather unexpected – Spy blinked a few times before turning a shade of red in the face, and didn't want to make eye contact for some reason. Was Spy blushing?<p>

" Hey, Spy.. Were we going to do something? " , the Scout smirked, almost teasing, not in a mean way though. Spy snapped back from his troubles and nodded, " How about we go right now, mon lapin ".

They both started to head outside, ignoring everyone they passed. Several of the teammates was in the kitchen to refill their energy. But really, did Spy have a car? Scout wasn't really interested in cars, and he didn't know Spy was, if he was. Or if he just had a car 'cause it was useful. He didn't care to ask atleast. The Frenchman walked outside 2fort, and outside the fences, a red sports car stood in all of it's glory. Next to it, there was a van, and next to the van there was a rather old and dirty motorcycle. Further away was another car, an old BMW stood still. That was probably Spy's, only that the Frenchman headed for the red car of all of them. What an surprise, really.. The older male sat down in the driver's seat and waited for the younger male to join him.

" Oh, is that your's.. " , Scout murmured quite surprised. But he tried to not be.  
>" Oui. Come. "<p>

Without any hesitation, the Bostonian ran and sat next to Spy, studying the car all impressed. It was so clean and it was shiny. The seats were very comfortable, and the inside lit up with a fancy blue neon light on all the inner buttons and whatever it was. Spy backed out and then drove away through the Australian lands, no idea where he was going. There was no trees, only lonely bushes every now and then but other than that it was just a straight road leading to _another _straight road up ahead! After about ten minutes of just driving straight, Scout couldn't hold it. He had to talk.

" Eh, Spy? "  
>" Hm. "<br>" Where are we goin'? "  
>" I do not know. "<br>" Eh, then why are we drivin' here? "  
>" Because it is quite nice with some alone time, yes? "<br>Scout began to smirk slowly, thinking he was getting it. That Spy wanted some alone time and didn't want to get interrupted by the others, just perfect. Soon, if you turned right you'd be ontop of a canyon. Spy slowed down to not do something too dangerous as he neared the edge of the canyon, and stopped. He turned the car off, and eyed the starry night sky from the seat he sat in, before opening the door and standing up. He then eyed the sky again, having his hands behind his back like a real gentleman. Scout blinked a few times before also walking out from the car, and headed next to Spy. It seemed like the older male liked to study the stars or something. The Bostonian eyed the man next to him before also turning skyward. It was also magical, standing there with the only man in the world – that was atleast what if felt like – under a beautiful sky. You could probably see other galaxies if you stared for a while, but Scout didn't know if that was possible since he wasn't interested in astronomy either. After a while, the Frenchman turned to the boy and eyed him silent. He then took the cap off rather gently, and opened one of the back doors to the car.

" We leavin' already? "  
>" No. Get in the car. "<p>

It seemed like the Spy knew what he was doing. All that self-confidence just burned in his eyes and his body language, but Scout just couldn't point out what was going to happen next to be honest. But he stepped into the backseat, having Spy follow him closely. The door closed, and Spy was as mysterious as always. The Frenchman pushed the Bostonian onto the seat with his brute force, and laid on him. Scout thought it was utterly arousing, how dominant Spy was acting, other than that, laying on top of him like that. It wouldn't take long to find another member in their session, just in between them. Spy humped and grinded himself against Scout with passion, almost literally pressing out moans from the teenager beneath him. At last, they both humped eachother until Spy stopped in his tracks to unzip his pants and kind of pull them down to his ankles. Under there was a sight Scout never had seen before. Spy wore gray boxers and his junk was slipped in there too, well hopefully it was because it would have been a shame if he had lost it or something. But he was pretty sure that the other still kept his genitals in his underwear since there was a raging boner in there. However, the Bostonian bit his lip and reached to squeeze the crotch infront of him. Spy didn't seem to mind atleast. The other second he knew it, his own pants was getting pulled down to reveal his black and red striped underwear, a bit more colourful, leaving the Frenchman to only smirk.

" Good boy. I assume you have done this before.. " , he purred.  
>" Eh, actually, I haven't.. " Scout blushed and tried to look away.<br>" Oh? My bad. Then this will be a new experience for us both "  
>" You haven't had sex before? " , Scout blurted out. He was quite surprised about the fact. " Cool.. "<br>" I have not. "

The moment after that Spy also pulled up Scout's shirt to study the other's average size body, not too much or too little muscle. The Frenchman then began to caress the tummy infront of him amused, and then laid down against him, not caring if he was clothed or not. The Frenchman then pulled his underwear down and teased Scout by touching his manliness against the other's butt. Scout was utterly hard right now and he had no idea how to handle it much longer. The adrenaline streaming through his body was soon not standable. Good thing it wasn't australium because then he probably would had exploded right on the spot. But Scout eyed Spy aroused from where he was laying and felt his boxers getting pulled down, and then, something entered his backside. It hurt incredibly much, since the length was far too big for the hole. Deeper and deeper - it left Scout screaming out loud in both pain and pleasure. Spy breathed heavily and soon began to thrust in and out, only now realizing it wasn't that good of an idea to still wear his suit while having sexual intercourse with the younger male. Too late to bother about that now anyway.

It felt even better of how Spy was grinding himself against Scout at every thrust, pressing himself against Scout, breathing against Scout and just literally fucking Scout in his own car. After a while it didn't hurt as much anymore, and the Bostonian could actually enjoy the session as it was reaching it's final phase. The younger male gasped and panted along with letting out high-pitched moans, until he came on himself – God, who would know what could have happened if he would have bloated the load on the seats or Spy's precious suit? It probably wouldn't hadn't been any problems considering the Frenchman held Scout very close and dear.

" Hourra! Je te aime tellement ma chérie! " , Spy growled in a voice Scout never had heard before. Spy sounded both frustrated, horny and exhausted, almost like he lost his voice as if it went hoarse. In French of course, but Scout didn't bother to ask what it meant right now. But soon Spy also couldn't hold it and he came inside of Scout, panting. He was all red in his face but it wasn't visible since it was too dark, and he wore a mask. " The seat's going to get dirty.. " Spy murmured really silent as Scout tried to catch his breath, but the younger male didn't care. He couldn't care less about anything right now. Because Spy had just fucked him, and he was honestly all lost in his mind. So much thoughts twirled around and hit him and he just realized that this was a real sign of that Spy loved him, just really loved him. As he opened his eyes, he snapped back to reality and eyed Spy, breathing heavy through his nose as he had caught his breath at last. " Oh man.. That was great.. ". Spy eyed Scout silent before ruffling his hair, sitting up a bit. " I agree. A little tight though. But all good. ". That the Frenchman also approved which was a huge relief for the teenager, and he tried to sit up, but couldn't since the weight of Spy pushed him down. You could think the older male was much lighter considering he looked rather scrawny. But he was a bit heavier than he looked.

Scout wondered if he was going to try and get his hands on the mask now, but Spy still wore his suit which probably meant he didn't want to strip completely yet. But the other male sat up as the weight lifted up from Scout and you could hear clothes folding and getting put on, simply, the Frenchman was putting his pants on. He then cleared his throat, and eyed Scout in the dark. He even pulled the boy's underwear up but let the pants be.. for some reason. After a few moments Spy decided to take yet another smoke and reached for the front seat to grab his disguise kit containing the cigarettes, resulting in almost bumping his ass against Scout's face. He then smiled at Scout and went out from the car.

The Bostonian sighed satisfied, ignoring the afterpain in his ass literally quite said, and put his pants on. Thank God Spy decided to do this today and not a regular day, because he probably wouldn't be able to run if it was a mission the other day. For obvious reasons. Ha. The Scout then also went out from the car and walked to Spy, having troubles walking. He swiftly sat down and grabbed the other's hand as he did, sitting against the other man. " It hurts, yes? " , Spy chuckled, eyeing the night sky again that was pitch black with one million white spots. " You said it fuckface, but it felt so frickin' good. "  
>" I'm sure it did. "<p>

They stayed there for a whole ten minutes more before sitting down and heading back. And all the way back, Scout seemed all romantic and lost, only wanting to mostly touch Spy as he shifted speed. They pulled up at the same spot at 2fort that the car first had stood, and went out, only that the motorcycle now was gone. Spy looked the same he appeared once before they left, but not Scout, since the Bostonian just looked literally like someone had fucked him. He had bedroom eyes, ruffled hair, he almost looked a bit drunk even though that didn't belong in the subject of just have had sex. As they walked inside of the fences again they had to pass one pair of people before they could enter their fort – Sniper and Soldier. They sat on the staircase, smoking cigarettes and just having a plain normal conversation with eachother. Spy passed them without any trouble, but Scout kind of dragged attention to him.

" Oh, wow, cupcake. What has happened to you? " , Soldier chuckled amused at the sight of Scout. The Bostonian put his cap on embarrassed but acted as if he didn't know what the American was talking about.  
>" Seems like you've had a wild evening, eh? " Sniper added with that annoying smirk once again. They just teased him for sure. And the best thing to do when that happened was just to ignore them. So Scout did, heading inside annoyed.<p>

" Oh boy. What have they actually done? Been killing people and then become necrophiles? "  
>" Hah, I'm not sure Solly, but I think they just have.. Minded their own business of some kind.. " , Sniper announced with a smug face, taking a another puff of his cigarette. He let the ash fall to the ground carelessly.<br>" Oh? "  
>Sniper shrugged, " Y'know. "<br>" No? Hunting kangaroos? Perhaps they should have brought Heavy for that! "  
>" Oh no, I meant like, more personally. "<p>

" They like eachother "  
>" ..No..way.. "<br>Sniper smirked, " That gon' be a problem? "  
>" But Sniper, I like you! And I like every man on this team! Are you trying to ruin our brotherhood! "<p>

The Australian gave up trying to convince the Soldier about the issue. It was hopeless, if he just didn't tell him straight on line. And that would certainly just sound ridiculous.

" I meant like, the romantic way. See for y'self. Go to Spy's room and look. " the Australian took another puff of the death stick, somewhat wanting to bust them for the sake of himself. Simply put – he was jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

Soldier had to see for himself since Sniper's words had attracted him to new adventures and he headed to Spy's smoking room. He walked silent, making sure he didn't made any louder noises from his boots. As the American reached the door, he pressed his ear against it to listen. Nothing could be heard from inside the room, and he slowly opened it. All he saw was a Frenchman lighting his cigarette infront of a fireplace and turning to the opening door immediately, standing next to the armchair.

" No knocking? How unfortunate "  
>" I got an rumor going on about you having Scout in here. "<br>" From Mr. Bushman, I suppose? "  
>" Correct! "<br>" And if I happened to have Scout in the same room, what would be zhe problem? Zhen you wouldn't be allowed to be in here either. Or Medic and Heavy wouldn't be allowed to be in the same room either. Medic wouldn't be allowed to fix us since we're in zhe same room as him. Explain yourself. " , Spy explained calm.  
>" I just wondered if you and Scout are close, like close close, hehe.. "<br>" Close close? "  
>" Like, flowers and bees. "<br>" Wow. "  
>Soldier smiled rather amused, " Is he telling me the truth? "<br>" I wouldn't think so. "  
>" Okay then! "<p>

The American headed out, believing the Frenchman without any doubts. He was kind of easy to trick anyway. Because Scout sat on the armchair that Spy stood next to, starting to rather laugh silent as Soldier was gone. The older male only smirked satisfied, standing infront of the Scout.

" Oh man, that was so awesome! " Scout eyed the other delightful, really amused by the happening.  
>" Well, what should I say. I know how to play my cards. " , Spy fixed his tie a bit. He then turned to look at the window that was quite high up in the room, " Listen, Scout. " . The Bostonian raised his head to pay attention to Spy as the tone in his voice sounded quite serious, almost worried.<p>

" Next week will be King of the Hill. We're going to the Sawmill. "  
>" Yeah? "<br>" Be careful. "  
>" Dude. I don' need to be careful. If you were from where I was from, you'd be frickin' dead. So don't underestimate me! " , Scout smirked amused.<br>" There will be another BLU team. And I'm afraid they can… outsmart us at its worst. "  
>" Outsmart us? Well, uh, maybe me, but you? " Scout tilted his head.<br>" They play it dirty. "  
>Scout snorted before standing up really close to Spy as the Frenchman seemed to refuse moving out from place, bodies pressing together.<br>" I play it dirtier. " , Scout smirked, and received a hug from the older male. The teenager hugged back amused, burying his face in the other's neck happily. The next move was quite unexpected, as Spy pressed his crotch against the Bostonian's, a rather arousing touch at that.

" Hey hey hey, you're gon' get me hard again! " , the Scout muttered a bit worried.  
>" So? " , Spy reached for his drinks that stood on the table, leaning slightly to prepare a drink for Scout. The teenager eyeing the happening a bit confused, excited and worried, because in fact, he had never had a drink before. And he didn't want to commit that either, since it was kind of embarrassing, considering how he constantly acted – all cocky and stuff. " How about we shape you up a bit, mon lapin? Before we go to zhe Sawmill. "<br>Scout swallowed, hug lightening a bit and he received the glass with the red-like liquid inside of it. It smelled quite weird, almost poisonous. The Bostonian had smelled different kinds of alcohol before, yes, but he had never gotten a taste of it because of several reasons. He hadn't had the time, or just actually didn't dare to embarrass himself in younger days infront of people of a higher rank - just think about it. It was all about status back in Boston. But that's probably a thing everywhere you go – there's always gonna be the _bullies. _The douchebags that push you against your will. And Scout had kind of been a victim of that. But he trusted Spy, and grabbed the glass as the Frenchman now gave him some space, having his hands behind his back as usual when he was spectating something.  
>But the Scout didn't show any worries in his action and just took a sip like it was an ordinary thing to do.<p>

" There's not so much more to do zhis night anyway, no? " , the older male added to kind of make the other person more comfortable. So Scout took another sip again and eyed the other normally, wondering why he was offered the drink.

Now the taste was really interesting – it was a really unique mild taste aside the smell of it. He was sure it was going to be alot stronger, but it seemed like Spy was the more softer type then. Not that that was bad or anything, that's just how he was. A black gloved hand pointed at the chair welcoming and insisted on Scout sitting down again as so he did.

" What do you think? "  
>" Huh? "<br>" About the wine. "  
>" Eh, good I guess. "<br>" My pleasures, mon cherí. It is always fun to get to know what people zhink of my.. cooking, sort of. "  
>" Your cooking? "<br>" In this case, drink. "  
>" The aftertaste is kinda bitter.. "<br>Spy rolled his eyes amused, and waited for the younger male to drink up. Because then he would give him a refill. The younger one seemed to study how the liquid rippled against the walls of the glass as he gently and slowly shook the glass to see how thick it was probably. The Bostonian's focus got interrupted though by now having his attention on the older male who lit his cigarette, eyeing him back. It wasn't a judging gaze, but yet it was more of a challenging one. _How much can you drink, boy?_

Scout bottomed up and took a satisfied breath afterwards, letting out a few faint coughs that he attempted to block but only resulted in fail, Spy only grinning silent as he now was refilling the glass who was held by the hands of Scout.

" More? " , the teenager questioned rather confused.  
>" I assure you, you will not get drunk on zhis zhat easily. It requires alot of refills to make you out of your mind. I can see that you are enjoying it. "<br>Scout rolled his eyes amused at the other and witnessed him letting some of the smoke out from his mouth whilst eyeing the Bostonian with that glance again. It was kind of arousing. Scout then began to wonder if that was the gaze Spy gave when he was sexually excited – and wondered if he had that glance in the car – oh God, what was even more arousing to even think about. " But a big boy like you can take more zhan most of us, yes? "  
>" You bet! "<p>

Okay, fuck. Scout didn't actually want more since it was not the best moment as Soldier just had entered the room without any warning, and if he was going to drink, he actually wanted to do it somewhere more isolated than this. Like, there was a window in here and Sniper would probably sneak on them again. But the Frenchman gave him such an boost of self-esteem, the one he gets when he kills a BLU with his Sandman, or simply just by throwing the ball and actually getting a hit and then adding a cocky comment. This was the kind of thing that usually happened when you were in a group of people you actually didn't like, but if you didn't hang with them you would probably get bullied. Now, Spy would probably insist in stopping if Scout only wanted too – but this was in a more positive way – and Scout trusted Spy. Deeply. So bottom up again and everything went down, however, the coughing didn't occur this time and he held the glass higher as a sign of refill. He felt his heart beating a slight bit faster, but not too much more had changed but that he had a taste of mild alcohol in his mouth. This time however, a green liquid was poured into the glass and Spy smirked wider than he ever had smirked before – it was almost scary. And extremely sexy..

Scout brought the glass to his nose to smell the booze confused, " What's this? "  
>" Don't you want to find out? " , Spy took the cigarette out from his mouth and held it between his right ring finger and index finger, patting the boy's head with his free hand as he put the bottle back with it. Scout was too busy eyeing the man infront of him to even turn to look at the bottle like a normal person would, " Yeah I guess.. If that's what'cha want. ". Without any worries this time, he drank it all at once but this taste was now different – it was a quite strong taste, yet, it was really sweet but became both spicy and pungent. It burned the Bostonian's throat a bit and he coughed embarrassed, eyes tearing a slight bit. " Awh God.. "<p>

Spy was just silent as he eyed the scenario infront of him in all of his amusement like there was nothing wrong with it. Scout raised the glass courageously, but he didn't receive more, which was kind of a surprise for him. The Frenchman's eyes went from the glass to the bulge in the pants of Scout's, which was growing larger and larger. It was like his experiment had worked, and took the glass from Scout's hands.

" How do you feel? " , Spy asked as he put the glass down on the table next to the armchair.  
>" I feel eh, a bit dizzy, like.. "<br>" Ah. " , the Frenchman placed his hands on Scout's shoulders, and pushed him against the chair as in sign of just relaxing, which Scout did. The Bostonian eyed his clothed erection suspicious before sitting up better, sighing. " Aw, jeez. "

Spy slowly approached to sit on Scout's lower body as it slid further down on the seat of the chair again, and the Frenchman's crotch met Scout's. And a ridiculous tease now took part as the Spy grinded against the other. Now Scout couldn't escape since Spy's knees, and weight, kept him in place. But that was no problem anyway. It was really hot. He didn't know if he'd concentrate on Spy's crotch or body, or face in search of reaction, or if he'd start caressing the other. But he felt rather funny, and a few minutes later he felt really weird and all happy inside. His vision didn't make that much of a difference only that it was kind of hard to decide on which shoulder he would lean his head on for some reason, and he felt really relaxed. The only thing that wasn't relaxed on him was probably his dick that was rock-hard and shoved against Spy, craving to get something done.

Now, a miracle happened.

After those few minutes of grinding his crotch against Scout's hardened member, the Frenchman removed his gloves and put them aside on the table. And he pulled the younger male's shirt up. The texture of Spy's hands was slightly soft, yet kind of rough, like they needed to get covered in hand lotion to get refreshed or something. But that didn't matter since only girls did that, right? But oh shit, it felt too freaking good to be true. He had only dreamed about having the other's hands all over him and now it actually happened. Like really. And it felt five times more arousing as he was a little bit blurry in his head, like, it was a slight bit harder for some reason to focus on Spy for a long amount of time. He eyed his own stomach for a while, kind of confused, like he hadn't seen it in years and that it was something completely new on him. Spy then removed the Scout's belt without any word, and stroked the pant line rather teasingly. Scout's face turned from having a kind of gaze full of attention at everything to a really laid-back, horny, needy expression he couldn't get rid off, because Spy simply gave too much, and it left the he Bostonian to let out two or three moans. His moans were broken yet soft, high-pitched and simply just amused the Frenchman as usual. Because Spy soon backed a bit to get a hold on Scout's hips, gripping the barque coloured fabric and pulling it down to reveal a little more bit naked boy revealed under him.

Scout giggled slightly, a little bit out of nervousity to be honest, but he felt kind of drugged since he had been drinking a slight bit. It didn't matter since Spy now pulled his own pants down and looked rather needy, down at Scout, his cigarette resting on his lips with ease. He soon leaned down to plant a kiss on the younger one's forehead, stroking his hair back calmly. The Frenchman took a breath before unbuttoning his own pants and tried to grind again only that get interrupted by two eyes that he caught as he accidentally peeked over the armchair unconsciously, having to analyze everything. The two eyes that he now stared at were almost unrecognizable from under the darkness of the helmet of the man that he had eye contact with now – Soldier. That American bastard had sneaked in again, and behind him another man peeked from behind a red shoulder. Spy couldn't get any words out. The death stick dropped down next to Scout's face, and the Bostonian himself noticed that something was wrong.  
>" Hey.. what's wrong.. " , Scout moaned in need, and started to hump the other from under the suited man himself. It caused the Spy to moved up and down, just as if they already had gotten to the heat of the moment of their session. But the Frenchman didn't react at all to anything, he just stared at the two other males that saw the happening from behind the chair, Spy's head going up and down with the exact same expression every time. The Frenchman's mood slowly turned into a somewhat aggressive, angry and also scared look, but most of all shocked. He was completely stunned, literally.<p>

" Oh, g'day mate. " , Sniper smirked with the biggest smirk he had ever pulled upon his lips. His voice was a revengeful menace. The Sniper had gotten his will, he had got them busted, he had outsmarted them. And that angered Spy. It shocked him. The Soldier didn't take his eyes of the gray eyes of Spy, he soon began to laugh out loud, and Sniper soon moved to take a closer look at the pair in the armchair. Scout blinked a few times before eyeing the Australian confused, " The fuck are you doin' here fuckface?.. " , the weight of Spy just wouldn't get off him. He didn't get anywhere even though he struggled lightly to. Spy was almost literally trembling of anger inside, but kept his cool. " Ye'two are quite havin' a go at'et, mh. It would be a shame if the Administrator got'te know'bout this, 'ight? " , Sniper leaned forward slightly, just like Spy himself used to do when he was having his outsmarting speeches, and no one dared to question him when he did. The Frenchman started to glare will all of the inner anger he had stored, not wanting to let a word out from his mouth, just slowly wanting to daunt Sniper mentally. Sniper made eye contact with the Frenchman but there was no fear in his eyes – as his will had gotten into the work, there was almost no stopping him. Like an ego boost he wasn't going to let go off until it clearly failed.

" Oh my God! I have to tell the others about this! " , Soldier laughed and tripped out highly amused by the scenario that happened infront of him. He seemed eager about it. Sniper just smirked and followed the American as he left the room, " Ye, the others can't wait. " , the Australian grinned. Spy felt himself almost starting to hyperventilate but then turned to Scout who gave him a questioning look. The Frenchman growled under his breath and moved to sit on the floor, almost hopeless. Like when miserable and hopeless people fall to their knees at the edge of a mental breakdown. Scout sat up a bit, leaning onto his elbows, and eyed the man infront of him confused, " Huh? I mean, c'mon man.. They saw us, so what? "  
>" I messed up. "<br>" It's not that kind of a big deal. I'll beat them up later.. "  
>" Merde. "<br>" Hey, it's okay- "  
>" MERDE " , Spy eyed Scout almost sexually frustrated and threw his arms around the Bostonian protectively. Scout, who was slightly drunk, just kind of melted being so close to the other, and leaned heavily against him. Spy trailed his hand down between them and thought he'd had to do it now, or never. Like the rest of the team often addressed Medic – Pop it, don't drop it! – about the übercharge. The older male then began to pump the erection of Scout a little bit too quick, however, it had another positive effect. It caused another member to raise beneath Scout as he sat in Spy's lap. And so Spy grinded himself against Scout again. He had to get this over with before anyone else could enter the room and ruin everything.<p>

And so a really aroused handsome Frenchman was jerking off a younger Bostonian teenager on the floor of his own smoking room, the fire played happily with them behind, dancing around, almost joining their movements and grinding. Like the fire was their feelings on a screen but you could just actually witness how the love burned. Positively, they were quite attracted to eachother after all. Scout panted in the other's neck and insisted in unzipping the other's blazer, just wanting to get him all undressed. The Frenchman pressed himself against the boy as two buttons were unbuttoned and it caused the younger male to cum much earlier than he had expected. Worst of all, he had made Spy's suit dirty by it. The teenager blushed deeply from his acts that he actually couldn't control, and he tried to push Spy down on the floor from having been the less active during their whole sexual sessions. It was time now to show how attractive he could be. How much control he could have.

" Oi, Spy.. "  
>The Frenchman didn't answer but let himself get pushed down, eyeing the other male ontop of him. The fire that danced to the right to them heated it all up a bit more, and it grew even more passive aggressive as Scout grinded himself against Spy in pure lust. He grabbed the Frenchman's pants and pulled them down. He wasn't scared at all. He just wanted to pleasure his lover at highest capacity, and humped the other in euphoria, having his eyes closed, and then removed the black boxers that covered Spy's crotch. His head was going a bit numb but he didn't care – the teenager gave his prepared crawl a go and went further down on Spy until his lips met the other's crotch, giving it a faint lick. This was real deal – he was about to give Spy, the most handsome man on the Earth a blowjob. It was so freaking gay, but oh boy, it was wonderful.<p>

" Oh, ah, mon cher lapin.. doux lapin.. " , Spy purred, with a taste of a growl in his moans. It was as if the Frenchman didn't know where to go – he tried to grip the floor but didn't succeed very well. He attempted to almost throat fuck Scout but just trembled of the adrenaline that streamed through his veins and tried to behave himself. He was close. Really close. Scout didn't have to do so much more to cause the other to whine and bloat his load too, unprepared. In which caused Scout to have no other choice but to just leave a startled expression as reaction to the semen that filled his mouth. Now, this was a quite more disgusting taste than what he had experienced earlier today. It was more of a salty taste, and kind of sweet, but nothing too good. He brought a confused face up and had a dilemma of swallowing or not – in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and just let it all out over the Spy infront of him. On the suit. Some of it was still dripping from that jaw of his. Scout crawled to stand on all four over the Frenchman. They then eyed eachother and the fire's flames calmed down as their heartbeats calmed down, like it was meant for them.

In that moment, the door slammed open with a following noise of several voices – mocking and restless laughters. Now, there was more men with Soldier and Sniper, there was also Heavy and Medic. They all now saw the Spy and the Scout laying on the floor, probably calming down after having sexual intercourse with eachother. Even more, Scout was on top, which seemed to be rather hilarious for all of them as Heavy let out a loud laughter that echoed back and forth in the room. After Medic had finished his sentence that sadly was cut off by the Russian's violent laughters, he also turned to witness the laying pair infront of him – and it left his jaw to drop. He felt how he slowly got all stunned, shocked, not able to get his eyes off the sight infront of him. No words, almost no breaths was getting let out either at that. He was just completely stunned. It was that feeling of passing out that spawned on several spots all over his body, numb head, shaky legs, great urges in not wanted to be there.

" L-Loook! " , Heavy announced as he burst into another laugh, " Tiny baby Scout is laying on tiny snail Spy! "  
>" Ya' a lil' dirty there, Spooks? " , Sniper added satisfied with his arms crossed and hat angled low, leaning against the door. And Spy stared at the ceiling. He was almost the same as Medic in this very moment – shock. The Frenchman soon looked down on his red suit and eyed the semen on it, but didn't seem to give any fucks about it as for now as he heard footsteps approaching closer. Apparently, the shortest male of them all, Engineer, had heard the laughters and couldn't resist to find out what in the world could be so hilarious that it led Heavy to lay on the floor, laughing. Like seriously, it echoed through the whole base probably since the door was open. And soon there he was. He walked the closest to the pair on the floor, through the rest of the group(almost) at the door, and not long after that his lips curled into the biggest smile he had never had. And it was that almost revengeful satisfaction even though the Texan never really harmed Scout or Spy, he was an neutral simply put.<p>

" Wow boys. " , he chuckled as he put his hands on his hips, " For how long has this been goin' on, I wonder? "  
>" Why da'fuck do ya' even care.. " , Scout snorted and hugged Spy protectively around his waist, covering the other's junk with his own body.<br>" Ya' sure this is allowed? " , Engie answered as if he hadn't even heard the Bostonian's question. " 'Cause if not, perhaps, there will be changes around here. "  
>" If any of you even zhink about messing with us, I assure you.. " Spy started low, but his voice raised as he talked. However, even though he attempted to scare the others, he got cut off by Sniper who burst into a short laugh and Heavy only wheezed. No one listened, no one was even paying attention. It was as if everyone's respect for the Frenchman had dropped to zero and now could use him as a doormat from where he laid, and he felt completely humiliated.<br>" I hope you understand that you can not be like this and go unseen! " , Soldier took a step forward. He was not completely serious, that could be heard, " If you go as far as banging eachother in spawn under missions you will _definitely _get removed, no doubt! Other than that, " , the American cut himself off as something solid poked his back. In wonder of who the hell it was, he found out to turn around and eye a masked man who seemed quite upset judging by body language.

" Hmff. "  
>" Pyro! Have you seen- "<br>The pyromanic turned his Backburner on, the blue flame keeping an oval shape infront of the nozzle of the horrifying weapon. Heavy immediately discontinued his laughing and turned to the masked man in full respect, almost scared because he well, actually kind of feared the identity hidden teammate. Everyone stopped their goofing around and paid to Pyro one time for once, because he never really wanted all eyes on him, but he seemed to want to have it now for some reason.  
>" Oumff hmf ffmphfm. Hmpf hmh mpfhm hff hmf mphm mpfhm hff hmf mphm "<br>The masked male sounded really threatening and upset, wanted to teach everyone a lesson. Too bad you couldn't make out really what he was saying. He continued on like that, ranting for another two minutes. And really, even though you didn't understand what he was saying by oral you felt it on his movements and the pitch of the hmph's. Disappointment, lecturing and acceptance what was he brought up for sure. It's okay to like anyone you want, being straight is not a part of life. You don't decide who you are attracted to, or even what you are attracted to. Because that is just to tar everyone with the same brush. And he wouldn't tolerate people on his own team being so disrespectful and homophobic even a little bit. At the end of the rant he just let the nozzle do it's thing – he let some fire out infront of everyone, having his back turned to Spy and Scout and he then left the room, muttering something. Probably something like _And if you decide to do this anyway, you will have to do with me._

It was just as if Pyro protected the gay pair, and if anyone tried to harm them in any way, they would have it. They would get burned into a fried chicken, an overburned marshallow. The Australian didn't have his evil smirk anymore and just kind of left the room almost ashamed, not wanting to be seen by anyone. " Heavy is scared.. " , the Russian added after a long moment of silence and turned to Medic who caught his attention from having calmed down from his stress of the pyromaniac's unusal behavior and decided to speak up.  
>" Vell, everyone. I zhink.. " , the doctor started, " Let's just let zhem be. Vhat zharm are zhey doing to us? " , he eyed the rest of the gang, raising his hands a bit. " I do believe nozhing. "<p>

Having Medic accepting the relationship clearly, infront of the everybody, left Heavy to tilt his head but then slowly nodded kind of unsure. He had been raised thinking only straight couples could make it out, and now this – well, it was a part of life. Everyone couldn't be the same. Soldier sighed, and slowly headed out from the room with the rest of the gang following but Engineer. The Texan kept his legs unmoving, and just looked down at Scout and Spy.

" For how long has this been goin' on? " , he muttered after a moment of thinking.  
>" Shutafackup " , Scout snarled with his eyes closed, hugging his Spy tightly.<br>" But hey, it don' matter to me. Do your thing, Pyro will support ya' for sure. And me too. "

Spy, who always had judged Engie for being a stereotypical lazy, intolerant builder, now changed his mind about the shorter male. He thought he'd have the whole group against him, but it seemed he was wrong about that, and it was a huge relief to know that. The Engineer left the room and closed the door politely, leaving Spy to eye his beloved lover that laid on him. The older male sat up and Scout opened his eyes at the other, eyeing him fascinated. He raised his eyebrows two times in a row and then curved his lips in meaning of wanting to kiss. Spy took a swift look around before placing his own lips against the Scout's, and didn't start just yet. They eyed eachother for what, twenty seconds before starting move their lips. Scout was the one with the most activity this time and he leaned and grinded and tried to grip the Frenchman's mask as his mouth muscles was being used all too much, and Spy only participated in the play with joy. They continued for about two minutes, not really getting a good breath between the kisses, and Spy ended the session to breathe, only to start a new one seconds later. He was even more passionate this time and more aggressive, it was as if his tongue had to analyze Scout's mouth from all dimensions and the Bostonian took part of the play, they sat there for another long session, just kissing, until Scout fell tired. Too tired to keep his eyes open. After all, it had been a long day. There was no other choice but to go to bed, Spy thought. So after having put the boy to bed, changed suits(to a clean one), there was one more thing the older male felt like he had to do before going to bed – and that was to thank Pyro for what he had just done. It was truly a doing of an angel.


End file.
